A Beginning To An End
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: Bit Beast take forms of humans to protect their masters and serve them well. With the Living World and Spiritual World hanging in the balance, will it be the End or the Beginning?
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Beyblade!!! ;_;  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter One-  
.: The Prophecy :.  
  
'Long ago when Bit Beasts were used as powered up magical weapons, they could take form of humans, drawing their raw energy from their masters. However, the Bit Beasts could only take form when Darkness lurks in both the Living World and the Spiritual World. It was that time when the 7 Dark Bit Beasts were released from their eternal resting place in the Dragon Mountain. Whoever released the 7 Dark Harbingers as they were known, wanted death and rebirth of both Worlds.  
  
Very few knew the whereabouts of the Dark Harbingers but they would rather die then tell it to others. Since Darkness must be balanced with Light, the 7 Heaven Precursors were immediately awaken once the Dark Harbingers had cracked open an eye. The last person to help the Heaven Precursors to seal the Dark Harbingers was Fei Kon.  
  
Although all Bit Beasts can take form of humans, they are not able to use their powers to its full extent. Only the Seven Harbingers and Precursors have the ability to do so.  
  
The 7 Dark Harbingers were Darkgon, Gyrfalcon, Wrynake, Salamth, Lite-Hawk, Blazenix and Winanther, each having its own unique powers. The 7 Heaven Precursors were-'  
  
Rei blinked and noticed that a portion of the paper was torn off. He slightly frowned but was overcome with excitement since he was the direct descendant of Fei Kon who was his great-great-great-great-grandfather. He then carefully turned the page only to realize that a few paragraphs remained. The Chinese boy continued on reading.  
  
'If the Heaven Precursors should fail to stop the Dark Harbingers, both the  
Living and Spiritual Worlds would cease to exist. But if the Dark  
Harbingers are stopped, both Worlds shall survive.  
  
However, both the Dark Harbingers and the Heaven Precursors have to pay a  
dear price.  
  
The Dark Harbingers' masters would have to be sacrificed in order for both Worlds to be reborn after the destruction. The Heaven Precursors shall have to sacrifice their Bit Beasts for both worlds to live but the Living World  
would be slowly eaten away because of humanity.  
  
There is a way for the Heaven Precursors to avoid the lost of Humanity and  
their Bit Beasts is to-'  
  
"What the...?" Rei sighed, knowing the rest of the page was ripped off since it was an old book after all. He closed the faded teal book with the writings in yellow-gold with the writing, 'Book of Legends, Myths, and Prophecies.' He slightly smiled as he blew out the candle light.  
  
The Chinese boy walked to his bed, got in and fell asleep, trying to memorize the prophecy.  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: Hehe!!  
  
Daisuke: Great an-  
  
MK: *Shoves all her characters in the closet* OKAY, review if you wish to know what happens! 


	2. BladeBreaker's Chaotic Reunion

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: Y'know, it wouldn't matter if you sue me! Wanna know why? I HAVE NO LAWYER OR A SINGLE PENNY!  
  
Daisuke: ^-^ She's completely broke.  
  
Ken: Isn't that new?  
  
Keisuke: No, she been broke since she found out.  
  
Lyosuke: Which was when?  
  
MK: When I was born!  
  
Everyone: ~_~;;  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter Two-  
.: BladeBreakers' Chaotic Reunion! :.  
  
This summer, the BladeBreakers are having their summer together in Japan. Last time it was in China and Tyson didn't seem to last very long without his junk food. They've been doing this only two years but they all seem to enjoy it, except Kai but Rei thought he did, considering the time when they went swimming in China and Kai dunked Tyson underwater. For retaliation, Tyson took his Dranzer and painted it PINK. Lucky for Tyson, Max, and Rei held the raging Kai. That was hilarious and the moments were memorable! But somehow this summer was going to be different, Rei knew it. He had a knack for this stuff. Anyways, the Chinese boy took the last step of the escalator, looking around as crowds were moving in totally different directions.  
  
"Yo Rei, over here!" Tyson called as he waved his hand madly in the air.  
  
"Rei!" Max called, cupping his mouth with a wide grin. "Over here!"  
  
"Guys!!" Kenny complained as he blocked his ears since both of them are on either side of him. "You're killing my ears!"  
  
Kai, on the other hand, just rolled his crimson eyes with his arms folded, leaning against the pole.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Rei turned around to find Tyson waving like a manic while Max looked liked . . . well Max, near the large framed window with gigantic airplanes flying by. He jogged over to the guys, surfacing a huge toothy grin. "Long time no see guys!"  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny huddled around Rei, chattering nosily as they update each with tid bits of info.  
  
"It's been too long!" Tyson stated as he took a step back, gathering fresh air.  
  
"It's been only a year, Tyson" Rei corrected with a laugh as he lowered his single bag.  
  
"Well," Tyson scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "It did felt like forever!"  
  
"It's great to see the BladeBreakers back together again!" Max chirped.  
  
"C'mon Kai! Join in the celebration!" Tyson urged as he waltz over to the silent boy, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Get your hand off me" Kai growled, glaring Tyson. "And I'll pass." He shook the boy's hand off, stepping a way.  
  
"What a party pooper!" Tyson exclaimed as he waved his hand up and down at Kai, "Always will be a Mr. Sourpuss huh, Kai?"  
  
"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea to say that, Tyson . . ." Rei softly said with a sweat drop.  
  
"It's not like he'll do-!" Tyson was cut off short when Kai grabbed a hold of his yellow shirt, towering over the boy.  
  
"Really?" Kai deathly glared, which he did pretty well since Tyson was cowering and whimpering a bit at the same time.  
  
"No . . ." Tyson squeaked.  
  
The boy glared one last time before releasing the prisoner, returning to his usual state.  
  
= KAI'S PLACE =  
  
"TELL ME AGAIN WHY YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME TO MY PLACE?!" Kai demanded, trying to contain his anger which failed miserably, as he watched Tyson raiding HIS fridge in HIS mansion.  
  
"Well, you do own a MANSION!" Tyson replied, after gulping down a burrito, "And beside, my place doesn't have enough food to support ALL of FIVE us!"  
  
"THAT'S NO REASON TO EAT IT ALL AT THIS MOMENT!!"  
  
"Calm down Kai" Kenny attempted to cool the Russian boy down.  
  
"DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN WHILE TYSON IS SCARFING DOWN ALL MY FOOD?!!" Kai exclaimed through gritted teeth. "WELL DO YOU?!"  
  
Rei whistled with a slight shake of his head, "I think the whole world could hear you, Kai."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Max smiled, trying to calm things down, "Um, anyways, I think we'll search for our rooms now."  
  
"Good idea, Max" Kenny nodded. "C'mon Tyson!"  
  
"No not yet!!" Tyson whined, "I haven't tried the ice cream yet!"  
  
"TYSON!!!" Kai was about to pounce on the boy but Rei stood in his way.  
  
"No need to get brutal, Kai" Rei said, flashing a reassuring grin. "Kenny and Max can take of him, just calm down!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes out of frustration. Kenny and Max tried to pry Tyson away from the fridge which was a success except the fact that Tyson still held a banana, literally dragging the boy up the flight of stairs along with the many luggages clomping against the wooden stairs. The boy attempted to throw the banana peel in the trash that was next to the fridge, even though he was at the top of the stairs, and missed, landing a few feet away from the stairs. Rei stayed behind, cleaning up the mess Tyson left behind with the help of Kai's butler, both didn't notice the banana peel while Kai was storming to the living room, trying to calm himself down.  
  
The large white room had two beds up against the wall on the left and right when you entered the door to the right. A large dresser was on the opposite side of the door with a body length mirror on the left, an open balcony to the left of the dresser, draped with pale blue curtains. Max carried his luggage to the left side, and started unpacking while Kenny helped Tyson drag his four luggages to right and then started unpacking.  
  
A few minutes in and . . . . . . . .  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!!" Tyson complained as he unpacked his four luggages. "Oh, a bag of Doritos chips!! YUM!"  
  
"What did you PACK, Tyson?" Max asked as he peered over Tyson's shoulder. "Oh, can I have some??"  
  
"I bet you he packed 3 of his luggages filled with junk food" Kenny sighed as he shook his head. "Tyson will never change . . ."  
  
"You bet I did!" Tyson said, handing Max the chips.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama . . ." Kenny sighed with exasperation. He stood up from the bed and walked to the door, dragging his luggage across the hall. "I'll be across the hall you guys!"  
  
"Yup!" Tyson and Max chimed.  
  
=DINNER TIME=  
  
"Man, your butler can cook, Kai!" Tyson complimented as he picked up his fork and knife with the napkin around his neck, looking like he was ready to eat everything . . . which he usually do . . .  
  
Dinner was made up of turkey, salads, uh. . . Food? ANYWAYS, Tyson ate most of everything while the other four ate like any NORMAL and DECENT people or kids their age.  
  
"THAT WAS DELICIOUS!!!" Tyson exclaimed. He blinked and realized that he was the only one at the dinner table while the rest were in the living room. "GUYS!!!!"  
  
=AFTER DINNER=  
  
"I'm turning in" Kai announced as he got up from the armchair, trudging his way to the kitchen but he didn't notice that the banana peel was still there . . . How come the BUTLER didn't notice it???! Or REI for that matter???!!  
  
WUMP!!!  
  
"TSSSSYYYYOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Kai shouted, after he landed on his rump. He quickly got up and madly stormed to the living room. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!"  
  
"Eep!!" Tyson squeaked, -Man I should've thrown it away when I had the chance!- He quickly dove for the coat closet, hoping Kai wouldn't find him there.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Kai demanded, scanning the living room but didn't find him. "WELL?!"  
  
Everyone flinched under his glazing glare, he was in no mood to calm down now, oh no, he won't rest until Tyson pays . . . dearly. The three flinching boys pointed to the coat closet. Kai quietly stormed over to the closet with clenched fists. Someone finally had the courage (and nerve) to hurry over and stand infront of the closet door where the whimpering Tyson hid.  
  
"Out of the way, Max!" Kai ordered. He didn't wait for the blonde's protest and moved him aside, clutching the doorknob tightly.  
  
"Kai!!" Max's eyes widen in fear and so did the other two.  
  
-Oh no, did he find me?????- Tyson panicked as he frantically looked around, hoping there was an escape. No luck. -Oh Kami-sama PLEASE DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!! I'M TOO GOOD LOOKING TO DIE NOW!!!- His mind screamed in plea to the Heavens above.  
  
Expecting Kai to yank the closet door off its hinges, Kai instead LOCKED the door. An evil grin spread across his face after taking out the key and stuffing it in his pocket. Everyone did an anime fall down with large sweat- drops. The Russian boy turned around and gave them all a glare that says, 'Open-this-door-and-you-die-a-VERY-painful-death' sort of look. They all nodded after getting back up.  
  
Kai stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. The other three sighed in relief and then quickly hurried over to the closet.  
  
"Tyson??!" Max called as he banged on the door.  
  
"I'M ALIVE!!" Tyson exclaimed gleefully. He turned the knob and found that it wouldn't open. He panicked again. "OH NO!! IT WON'T OPEN!! GUYS OPEN THE DOOR!!"  
  
"We, uh, can't Tyson" Rei said, in a pitied voice but strangely he had a grin. "Kai locked it and he has the key."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson couldn't believe his luck. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He jerked the knob, pleading that the others are just playing a joke. Then it hit him. "KKKKKKAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!! YOU JERK!!!"  
  
"Huh?" The three boys blinked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh!" Rei finally knew. "Remember when Tyson painted Dranzer pink?"  
  
Max and Kenny eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
"Revenge?" Max walked backward, plopping on the couch.  
  
"IT IS REVENGE!!" Tyson screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Well, we can't interfere with this one" Kenny concluded.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME????"  
  
"If we do, Kai's gonna have our heads" Rei replied. "Sorry, man."  
  
"YOU GUYS EXPECT ME TO SLEEP IN HERE?! AND HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EAT?!"  
  
"Um, ask Kai that" Max said. "He has the key, remember?"  
  
"C'MON!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!"  
  
"Night!!" Rei waved to the two and hurried upstairs.  
  
"REI!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, see you in the morning Tyson!" Max retreated to the bedroom.  
  
"MAXIIIIIIEEEE!!!! DON'T BAIL ON ME KENNY!!"  
  
Kenny sweatdrop, "I'm sorry Tyson!" He left immediately, not wanting to be trapped in the web Tyson has gotten himself into with Kai.  
  
"SOMEONE HHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!! GGGGGGGGUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS?????!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson wailed but eventually, like 10 minutes later, he fell asleep.  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tyson: YOU ARE TWISTED!!!!  
  
MK: ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Kai: ^________________^  
  
Rei: Looks like someone is very happy. ^_^U  
  
Tyson: YOU GUYS ARE JUST MEAN!! LEAVING ME THERE!!!  
  
Max: Do you think we wanna feel Kai's wrath?  
  
Tyson: Yeah?  
  
Everyone: TYSON!!! IT'S NO!!!  
  
Kai: Hehehe  
  
Daisuke: Uh . . . What about us?  
  
Lyosuke: YEAH WHAT ABOUT US?!  
  
MK: Ah, don't worry! I'll post your story!  
  
Keisuke: WHEN?  
  
MK: Like . . . Uh . . .  
  
Daisuke: YOU POSTED THIS STORY A DAY LATER AFTER IT WAS PUBLISHED!!!!  
  
MK: Um . . . I was anxious?  
  
Daisuke: DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MK: O_o  
  
*Daisuke chases MK with a bonker*  
  
Ken: It seems to me that it'll be awhile, considering the fact that our chapter is much longer than this.  
  
Max: More like TWICE the length . . .  
  
Rei: Yeah, and that means LESS torture for us.  
  
Kai: *BONKS Daisuke since it was getting annoying* -_-  
  
MK: REALLY, REI?  
  
Rei: I don't like that tone . . .O_o  
  
Tyson: Dude, she's gonna do something to you in this story!!  
  
Kai: . . . Unless I get to Tyson FIRST! BUWAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: O_o O............kay................  
  
Ken: That was completely off subject . . .  
  
Lyosuke: Yeah . . .  
  
Kai: T_T  
  
Ken: Eh heh . . .^_^U  
  
MK: Later! 


	3. White Tiger's Strange Day

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: Uh. . . There's no point to this.  
  
Everyone: We figured.  
  
MK: ~_~ Meanies.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter Three-  
.: White Tigers' Strange Day :.  
  
"Um, Lee?" Mariah called from Lee's porch, skimming through his mail when a figure approached.  
  
"What?" Lee popped his head out the door, arms filled with random objects and items. He spotted the figure, and said, "Well, looks like we have a guest." Lee popped his head back into the house to drop the items and returned outside to the porch. Mariah stood up, standing beside the Chinese boy.  
  
The figure was obviously a boy their age, with a dark violet crew cut hair that seems to be spiked, amber eyes, fair toned wearing all black Chinese clothing with the buttons yellow-gold and the sash yellow as well.  
  
"I am looking for someone" the boy spoke with a monotone voice.  
  
"What's their name and yours?" Mariah asked, a bit wary.  
  
"My apology, my name is Akito" He said like he was reading it from a book, "The person I am looking for is Rei Kon."  
  
"Rei?" Lee echoed, blinking, "Why would you want to look for him?"  
  
"I have business with him" Akito replied. "Is he here or what?"  
  
"He's in Japan for the summer" Lee carefully replied.  
  
Akito shifted his amber eyes elsewhere, and then lifted it up to meet both Mariah's and Lee's gazing yellow-amber eyes, "Where in Japan?"  
  
Mariah felt uneasy with Akito's dead voice. But why? It's just a voice right? Her eyes shifted to the wooden porch and then back up again, finally replying since it looked like Lee wasn't going to. "We wouldn't know. He's staying with his teammates, the BladeBreakers."  
  
"I see" Akito barely nodded, turning his attention to Mariah now. His amber eyes slightly narrowed, like it was inspecting Mariah [AKITO IS NOT A PERVERT! Think it as like . . . Oh, READING her perhaps?].  
  
The girl felt uneasy with his eyes so she moved behind Lee, peering over his shoulder with caution. Akito waved and left, leaving the two Chinese in thoughts.  
  
=LEE'S PLACE=  
  
"You mean he was checking you out?!" Kevin asked, standing up but Gary's heavy hand held him down.  
  
Mariah flushed, shaking her head violently. "NO!! I mean like, READING me! Right, Lee?"  
  
Lee nodded, "I don't like that Akito. Something's up."  
  
"Yeah" Gary agreed, still having his hand on Kevin's head. "It looked like he was on a mission."  
  
Kevin shook his head to get Gary's hand off his head and slammed his fist on the table. "We have to tell Rei about this!"  
  
"Kevin!" Mariah furrowed her brows. "Calm down!" Kevin reluctantly slid his fists off the table and onto his lap.  
  
"If we should tell Rei, he'll immediately come back home" Lee said. "It'll only ruin his summer with the BladeBreakers."  
  
"So we keep this as a secret?" Mariah asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Until Rei comes back of course!" Kevin exclaimed in an obvious voice.  
  
"No, we won't tell Rei" Lee stated. "It's only a minor problem anyway."  
  
"But it might be bigger, Lee" Gary said.  
  
"It's fine" Lee reassured. "If it does then we'll tell him."  
  
The three hesitated to answer but eventually nodded.  
  
"Now, let's forget about this and go swimming!" Lee announced, getting up.  
  
"YEAH!" The three exclaimed.  
  
=LAKE=  
  
"You're gonna pay Kevin!" Mariah shouted as she dove after in the green haired boy.  
  
"Nyah nyah!" Kevin stuck his tongue out, a few good feet away from Mariah and then went under water.  
  
Lee just arrived, after bringing the forgotten towels at his place. "What's . . . going on?"  
  
Gary smiled as he got out of the lake, taking a towel from Lee. "Kevin did a cannon ball and it splashed Mariah while she was tanning."  
  
Lee smirked as he laid the extra towels down near the shore.  
  
"WAHHH!!!" Kevin gurgled as Mariah dunked him deep underwater, his arms flailed up in the air, thrashing about.  
  
Mariah smirked with a triumph and stated, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DISTURBING MY TANNING!"  
  
"I *gasp* didn't *gasp* mean *gasp* to!" Kevin said each time he had a breath of air.  
  
"Sure . . ." Mariah said unbelievingly and then grinned.  
  
Unknown to Mariah who was too busy grinning, Kevin pushed her down on her shoulders and her arms flew up.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kevin laughed evilly. "Who has the last laugh now?!"  
  
"I DO!!!" Mariah appeared behind Kevin and was about to strangle him but Kevin frantically swam away from her clutches. "COME BACK HERE!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, KEVIN!"  
  
Kevin ran out on the shore, grabbing his towel on the way as he ran away from Mariah who followed closely behind. Gary and Lee laughed on the shore, watching the two with great amusement. Finally catching up to the small boy, she pounced on him, pinning him to the grassy plains.  
  
"WAAHHHH!!" Kevin attempted to free himself but fail since Mariah was much stronger than him. "LEMME GO!! LEMME GO!"  
  
"Hehe" Mariah grinned, her hair dripping all over Kevin's face, "Not yet, Kevin! You still have to pay!"  
  
Kevin eyes widen, he knew where this is heading to . . .  
  
=MARIAH'S PLACE=  
  
"AH NO!! NOT THAT!!" Kevin screamed from Mariah's bedroom.  
  
"OH YES THAT!" Mariah stated.  
  
"What do you suppose she's doing to him?" Lee asked, after a sweatdrop.  
  
"Probably a make over" Gary replied with shrug.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE!!" Kevin protested.  
  
"Oh yes you are!!" Mariah pushed open the door and out came . . .  
  
Kevin had his hair tied in two high braided pigtails with pink ribbons circling it, a cute pink frilly dress with matching gloves. His eyes were eye-shadowed with glittery light pink, lips brushed with red lip stick, very faint pink on his cheekbones. He looked like he was really a girl. [MK: Hehe! Kevin: MK!!!!]  
  
"WHOA!!!" Gary and Lee's eyes widen and then laughed hysterically.  
  
"Doesn't he look adorable?" Mariah said, proud of her work.  
  
"Yeah, for a China doll!" Kevin exclaimed as he tried to rub off the lip stick with the back of his hand. It didn't come off, "What's up with this LIPSTICK?!! IT WON'T COME OFF!!"  
  
"Heh" Lee grinned, trying his best to burst out laughing again, "It's those brand lip stick names."  
  
"Maybelinne!" Mariah said. [I dunno how to spell that. You know the lipstick commercial that says, 'Maybe she was born with it. Maybe she has Maybelinne.']  
  
"Can I get out of this now???!!!" Kevin asked impatiently as he started to scratch his back. "It's ITCHY!!"  
  
Gary smiled broadly, containing his laughter. Then Gary couldn't hold it any longer so he burst out laughing, so did Lee and Mariah giggle.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!! YOU TRY WEARING THIS!!" Kevin shouted.  
  
"They already did!" Mariah grinned.  
  
=*FLASHBACK*=  
  
"Oh, Lee, Gary you two look so cute!" Mariah exclaimed, prancing around him as she threw petals of flowers.  
  
Lee flushed in embarrassment. His black hair was tied in two low braided pigtails with yellow ribbons crossing, a very adorable yellow dress that had frills on the hems, sleeves and neck line. His eyes were shadowed with glittery but shiny light yellow eye-shadow, lips colored dark red, very pink blush on his cheekbones. White tights ran up his legs as he scratched it. He looked like a funny looking girl.  
  
Gary flushed as well. Since he had almost no hair, Mariah added a short black wig that had wavy hair and some butterfly clips to it, a very cute light green dress that also had frills on the hems, sleeves and neck line. Gary's eye lid were colored very dark glittery green, lips tainted with dark reddish-purple with blush accentuating his cheekbones. Lucky for Gary he didn't have to wear those bothersome tights. All in all, Gary did look somewhat like a girl . . .  
  
How did our Lee and Gary end up like this? Well, they thought it would be make-over to make them look better but NO Mariah forgot to add that little, measly detail; a make over like a girl.  
  
Rei then came walking in and stopped abruptly, fell to the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.  
  
"REI!!" Lee and Gary shouted.  
  
"Oh yay! Another make over!!" Mariah immediately dragged the laughing boy to her room.  
  
A half an hour later . . .  
  
Mariah dragged out a very flustered Rei.  
  
"He looks so pretty!" Mariah smiled broadly as she hopped up and down, clapping her hands gleefully.  
  
Rei was blushing beet red, squeezing his eyes closed, not wanting to see Lee's expression of laughter or Gary's. His silky black hair was done in a fancy two buns with red ribbons wrapped around it and extra hanging, a remarkably pretty dark red dress with the lower part long and fluffy and the upper part form fitting straps with matching elbow length gloves. His eye lids were maroon colored, no glitter but somewhat shiny, lips painted with crimson red, very faint blush on cheekbones. Rei could pass for a girl!  
  
"Rei, you look like a girl!" Lee exclaimed grinning as he tried to undo the braids.  
  
Gary smiled, chuckling loudly.  
  
"Doesn't he??" Mariah was visibly enjoying this.  
  
The boy shook his head as he folded his arms. "I HATE THIS!!"  
  
"But you look soooooo pretty Rei!" Mariah protested.  
  
=*END OF FLASHBACK*=  
  
"AIIIIEEEE!!!" Gary and Lee shouted.  
  
"Mariah! You promised not to tell!!" Lee complained.  
  
"I couldn't help it since we were on the subject" Mariah said, pouting.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Kevin laughed, not believing this. "I HAVE TO SEE IT!!"  
  
"See it and die hungry" Gary said.  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!  
  
White Tiger boys: DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
MK: EEP!  
  
Mariah: That was so much fun!  
  
White Tiger boys: YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT HUH??!! HUH?!!  
  
MK: Uh . . . yeah?  
  
White Tiger boys: DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
MK: MARIAH!!  
  
Mariah: ^_^ It's their turn for revenge on you, MK! 


	4. Demolition Boys' Frozen Fun

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: I apologize if the characters a bit OOC!! Hehe!  
  
Tala: We're gonna get hurt and humiliated aren't we?  
  
MK: You betcha!  
  
Spencer: Least it's not bad as dressing up as girls . . .*snickers*  
  
Rei: *WHACK*  
  
Spencer: @_@  
  
Tala + MK: ^_^;;  
  
Rei: Talk about that and feel the wrath of my Drigger Hammer!  
  
Tala: What's a Drigger Hammer?  
  
MK: A hammer in a form of Drigger?  
  
Rei: Duh! *WHACK WHACK*  
  
MK + Tala: @_@  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter Four-  
.: Demolition Boys' Frozen Fun :.  
  
"OW!!" Spencer fell on his rump on the frozen ice rink.  
  
"HA HA!" Ian pointed at Spencer, skating around the fallen boy.  
  
"Heh" Bryan smirked, skating pass the two.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" Spencer asked as he stood up with slight wobble. He poked the smaller boy with enough force for Ian to stumble backward.  
  
"Ack!" Ian did in fact fall backward, also landing on his rump. "OW!!! Spencer!"  
  
Tala skated by with an amusing grin while Bryan was in front of the red head; both of them stop to watch. Ian got into a sitting position and Spencer lends an offering hand but instead of getting the help Ian needs, he pulled Spencer to the frozen lake that looked like a rink. The blonde did fall but he grabbed a hold of Tala's shirt who in return grasped the nearest thing he could grab a hold of; Bryan's pants. The three somehow were piled ontop of each other [Don't ask me how . . .], while Bryan's pants was dropped, revealing a red polka dotted boxers with little heads of each of the Demolition Boys head, showing peace signs. Tala managed to get off the two and stand, already realizing what he grabbed a hold of.  
  
Bryan was either blushing from embarrassment, or just turning red because of the grizzly freezing winds howling in their direction. You decide which.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama . . ." Tala lightly chuckled with nervousness while sweat- dropping, "I'm sorry, Bryan!"  
  
Spencer and Ian blinked in confusion, wondering what in the world is Tala apologizing for. They both scrambled to either get up or somehow get a look at Bryan and Tala. When the two saw the boxers, they fell backward, laughing so hard their stomach hurt as well as streaming tears.  
  
"I never thought BRYAN of ALL people would wear our boxer's merchandise!!" Ian exclaimed through sobs of laughing tears.  
  
"AHAHAHAH!" Spencer was laughing too hard to say anything.  
  
Bryan finally snapped, he grabbed his pants, pulled it up and tightly buckled it. He stormed or rather skated to the laughing two, picked them up by their collars and angrily skated to the nearest fishing hole and dumped the two in it.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!" Ian and Spencer screamed as they both immediately and literally jumped out of the freezing cold water, icicles already forming from the nose and arms with teeth chattering like heck. "THAT WAS COLD!!!"  
  
Bryan only glared at the two and then returned to Tala's side. Tala was relieved that it wasn't him being dumped in icy cold water. Oh but he thought wrong . . .  
  
Something felt cold to Tala. It felt . . . rather drafty? The red head heard some muffled snickers and realized what they were snickering about.  
  
"BRYAN!!!" Tala shouted, blushing 10 shades of red. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"  
  
The lavender head had quickly pulled Tala's pants down, revealing black and red boxers with little white . . . daisies scattered around.  
  
"Heh" Bryan smirked in triumph. "Payback."  
  
"Hey, Tala's boxers have DAISIES!!" Ian pointed, grinning broadly, attempting to contain his laughter but failed. He burst out laughing afterwards. "It's worser than Bryan's boxers!!"  
  
Again, Spencer was so caught up in the laughable moment that he couldn't say anything.  
  
Tala's 10 shades of red jumped to another 10 shades. He quickly pulled up his pants and buckled it REAL tight. He just had to get his revenge. One way or the other . . . Then it struck him. The Russian boy chuckled evilly, already having his revenge on the three.  
  
Bryan skated away from the chuckling boy, uneasy with his expression at the moment. Ian and Spencer gulped, knowing something is gonna happen but what?  
  
=HOT SPRINGS [I dunno if they have any . . Hehe PLAY along, kies?]=  
  
Ian, Spencer, and Bryan were on the other side of the hot spring while Tala was alone on the other side. Tala had a thoughtfully look on his fair complexion, which wasn't a good sign for the other three boys.  
  
"What do you suppose he's thinking?" Ian whispered to Bryan.  
  
"Getting his revenge on us" Spencer replied and then sinking into the water up to eye level.  
  
"Yeah" Bryan agreed, shifting the hot towel on his head.  
  
Tala got out of the spring, wrapping a white towel around his firm waist, and went to the locker room. Before leaving he said, "I forgot something."  
  
When the red head was out of ear shot, Spencer raised his head so the water is up to neck level.  
  
"Something seems fishy," Spencer quietly said and then looked to the other two whom where on his left side with Bryan in the middle.  
  
Ian and Bryan nodded.  
  
"Hehe" Tala grinned evilly as he swiped Ian's, Bryan's and Spencer's clothing off the bench and stuffed it in random lockers. "Revenge is sweet."  
  
Twirling the keys between his fingers and then throwing it into a shower stall; he left the locker room and returned to the spring, fully dressed in his usual clothing.  
  
"Tala, why are you dressed?" Spencer asked, blinking. "I thought we were going to stay in the spring for a few more hours?"  
  
"And get pruny? I'll pass" Bryan got up, wrapped a towel around his waist and went the locker room.  
  
Ian and Spencer shrugged and followed Bryan in the same pursuit.  
  
"TALA!!!!" The three shouted, echoing it to the spring.  
  
Tala grinned broadly, his revenge was executed beautifully.  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: HAHAHA!!  
  
D-Boys: MK!!!!!! THAT WAS HULIMIATING!!!  
  
MK: Hehe, couldn't help myself but to post another one in the same day!  
  
Tala: Yeah, in less than an HOUR!!!  
  
Ian: Why won't you go embarrass YOUR characters?!!!  
  
MK: Hehe, I already did!  
  
Bryan: WHEN?!  
  
Mk: Talking on AIM with AR of course!  
  
D-Boys: ~_~  
  
MK: ANYWAYS, I'll be slow to update since school is starting tomorrow! NNNNNOOOO!!  
  
D-Boys: YEAH!!  
  
MK: T_T And I'm going to Canada on Saturday and won't come back until Monday morning . . .YAY BUT BOO!!  
  
Spencer: Heheh  
  
MK: *BONK*  
  
Spencer: @_@ -AGAIN?  
  
D-Boys: o.O 


	5. All Starz Got Creamed

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: I'M BACK WITH A FRESH IDEA!!  
  
Everyone: Aw . . .~_~  
  
MK: Hehe! Since you all know that I'm leaving to Canada-  
  
Everyone: YES!!!  
  
MK: T_T  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
MK: I'm leaving to Canada on Saturday night so . . . Uh, enjoy!  
  
Everyone: ~_~ Damn . . .  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter Five-  
.: All Starz Got Creamed :.  
  
A snigger was heard, only to be stopped abruptly when someone groaned out of weariness.  
  
"Urgh . . ." Michael pulled up his blanket to his chest, suddenly feeling chilly. He attempted to crack open his eyes, trying to read the digital clock on the night stand to his left, but fail to since he couldn't open his heavy lids. Assuming it's early in the morning, Michael fell back asleep, unaware of a figure smirking wickedly.  
  
She stood under the dim moonlight, her wicked smirk only growing wider. The girl looked about Michael's age, having dark short wolf like red hair, piercing emerald eyes, contrasting her fair tanned skin, an emerald sweater which was a few shades lighter than her eye hues, left unzipped, revealing a white tank top and dark green cargo pants with black sneakers that blended well in the night. In her right hand, she held a red and black can. On the floor was a bucket with a small white can. It could only mean one thing . . .  
  
Little did Michael know that this mysterious girl had met all the All Starz in their sleep . . .  
  
.: NEXT MORNING :.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Four voices screamed, echoing through the quiet hallway.  
  
The four owners of the screaming voices, scrambled out of their bedrooms, only to be confronted with another around of screams, following up by cracks of laughter.  
  
"Man, look at you!!" Michael laughed, pointing at his teammates.  
  
The four glared at boy.  
  
Emily raised her nose higher with folded arms, even though she was still in her white pajama; Emily still looked smart . . . in a sleepy way. "At least we're not the one with white whipped cream in their hair, shaped like Washington's wig." Eddie and Steve snickered.  
  
Michael's hair did in fact, had turned creamed white. His use to be red hair is now concealed by whipped cream, in fashion like George Washington's white wig.  
  
"I know that!" Michael snapped, glaring back. "It just means that I'M the supposed leader of the team!"  
  
"Oh, sure, and I'm John Adams" Steve rolled his eyes, sarcasm rising in his voice.  
  
"Uh, dude, you are" Eddie pointed out.  
  
"EH?! I AM?!"  
  
Steve's dark violet hair was covered in white cream, in a shape like John Adam's hair. He did look like John Adams alright!  
  
"Heh" Emily smirked.  
  
Eddie poked Emily's hair, since it looked like it was melting whipped cream, only to find that the supposed whipped cream, to be ICE cream. "Um, Emily? Your whipped creamed hair is ICE creamed hair . . ."  
  
Yup, Eddie was sure right! Emily's hair was in the form of Marie Antoinette but ice cream vanilla style.  
  
"ICE CREAM?!!!" Emily shrieked. "HOW COME I DIDN'T FEEL THE COLDNESS????!!"  
  
"It's because of your stupid hair" Michael responded, smirking wickedly. "It blocked out the coldness."  
  
"Shut up!" Emily snapped.  
  
Eddie, on the other hand had sweeten condensed frozen milk on his nearly bald head. He almost looked like the dude on Cyborg 009 . . .[Don't ask . . .^-^;;]  
  
The boy knew he had the frozen milk on his head, and surprisingly, it didn't melt OR did he felt the cold; must be the thick slab of layer of leather skin.  
  
"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THIS TO US?!!!" Michael demanded, the fact that this was humiliating had already hit him after Eddie pointed out the reality that Emily's hair was iced with ice cream.  
  
"Me, of course!" chirped a female voice from above. "Koryuu's the name!"  
  
The five lifted their heads to look up, whipped cream, ice cream, and sweeten condensed milk, slid off, leaving a trail in their morning messy hair. They noticed that the female voice had been squatting on a single beam, holding an unusually large bucket. Their eyes locked onto a pair of piercing emerald eyes, staring back.  
  
"No . . ." Michael shook his head, "Not-!"  
  
"Prank's my kind of game!" Koryuu grinned ferociously, dumping the large bucket over the beam. "Hope you enjoy!"  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The five screamed, realizing the stuff that was being dumped was none other than chocolate syrup!  
  
Koryuu then whipped out and started to squeeze out whipped cream on the five, added 5 cans of sprinkles and 5 bright red little cherries.  
  
Her wicked grin only grew wider, pleased with her prank. "You guys look yummy to eat!" She hopped off the beam, sliding a bit on the syrup but regained her balance and ran down the narrow hallway. "Bye bye!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!" Steve and Michael hollered, running after the girl but only to see that they frequently slipped and fall on their behind. They did manage to get to the end of the hallway, but they got stuck since Steve and Michael attempted to run without considering the thought of letting the other go first or just wanted to strangle Koryuu.  
  
Eddie and Emily gaped.  
  
"How could a girl like here passed through OUR HIGH SECURITY SYSTEMS??" Emily asked to no one in particular.  
  
The remaining boy shrugged but only said, "But I'm getting the feeling that we'll be meeting that Koryuu . . ."  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: Ok that wasn't my best thing . . .;_; So much for a new fresh idea . . .  
  
Michael: THANK KAMI-SAMA!!!  
  
MK:   
  
Michael: I don't we're gonna find out until MK gets an idea . . .  
  
MK: !!! I know!!!  
  
Everyone: ??!!! o.O  
  
MK: ^______^ Help me out readers!! I need a totally new unique idea for the Majestics and give you credit for it! Muahahaha!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
MK: THEN we can get on with the story! 


	6. Enrique's Blind Date

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: *BIG YAWN* OMG, I'm SOOOO TIRED!!!  
  
Rei: ^_^ After about a 9 hour drive!  
  
Tyson: Hehehe  
  
Max: Explain?  
  
MK: Let's see . . . *BONK Tyson- @_@* I left the house at 11P.M., arrive in Ontario like around 5-6 and I woke up at 6:47 A.M . . .  
  
Kai: Heh.  
  
Rei: I feel bad for your father, MK!! He stayed up just to drive!  
  
MK: I feel bad for my UNCLE!! HE had to watch for the signs and such!  
  
Max: -_-;;  
  
MK: ^_^;; Uh, cruised around, next day went cruised around some more then packed our things and headed straight for Toronto then hanged around and left Toronto around 5 after like 3 hour walking around in Chinatown . . . IT'S HUGE!!  
  
Rei: ^_^;; I heard that the Chinatown Centre Mall had some Anime stores . . .  
  
MK: THEY DID!!! THEY HAD LOTS OF MANGAS IN JAPANESE!!!! And Chinese couple owned the store too . . . THEY EVEN HAVE GUNDAM-X MODELS AND GUNDAM WING TOO!! AND, AND, INU YASHA MANGAS WITH COVERS THAT LOOKS TOTALLY DIFFERENT, HIKARU NO GO!!! AND TTTTTOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNSSSSSSSS MORE!! PRACTICALLY 4 WHOLE BOOKCASES WERE LINED UP WITH MANGAS!!! *In heaven*  
  
Kai: It cost 50 bucks in Canadian for the Gundam Models and about 20 [Something like that] bucks for the graphic novels ~_~;;  
  
MK: ;_; I know . . . . WHY CAN THE U.S. MALL HAVE SOME OF THAT?!!!!! EH?!!!  
  
Max: ^_^;; Calm down!!  
  
MK: ANYWAYS, I sadly left Chinatown, hit the highway around 4 in the afternoon and STRANGELY, I ARRIVED HOME 5:30 MORNING!!  
  
Kai: The same morning in which you go to school.  
  
Rei: ^_^ Good thing she sleep some few hours in the car . . .  
  
Max: Betcha it wasn't a comfortable sleep.  
  
MK: IT WASN'T!!! ADDING TO THAT I HAD TO WAKE UP AT 7!!! ONLY 1 AND A HALF HOUR OF EXTRA SLEEP!!  
  
Kai: And miraculously, she had tons of energy in that afternoon. -_-  
  
MK: ^_^ Yeah . . . .Hehe. I didn't actually like the trip . . . . Since I didn't get to ride anything or check some really neat place out ~_~U  
  
Rei: Beside visiting the Anime Store . . .^_^  
  
MK: HECK YEAH!! NEXT TIME WHEN I HAVE MONEY and old enough to drive . . . I'M HEADING BACK UP THERE TO BUY LOTS AND LOTS OF ANIME STUFF!!  
  
Max: ^_^ Betcha she'll buy out the store . . .  
  
Kai: You think?  
  
MK: Oh and the Vietnamese food up there ain't that bad!  
  
Tyson: FOOOOOOOOODD!!  
  
MK: *BONK!* ANYWAYS, enough of my complaining! ONWARD with the story!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter Six-  
.: Enrique's Blind Date! :.  
  
"Johnny!! Robert!!!!" Oliver complained, pulling on something that he was forced wearing, "WHY ME?!"  
  
"Sssh!!" Johnny attempted to quite the French boy down, as well as holding in his snickers.  
  
"You're more feminine than both I and Johnny put together" Robert retorted.  
  
"WHY COULDN'T YOU ASK A GIRL TO DO IT?!" Oliver was apparently outraged by whatever the two had made him do.  
  
"He already dated ALL the girls that are around this city," Johnny replied, snorting a chuckle. "And beside, Oliver, he'll be definitely INTERESTED in YOU."  
  
"I'm NOT gay OR a cross dresser!" Oliver stated, flushing slightly. "I'm STRAIGHT!"  
  
Both Johnny and Robert grinned, proud of their handy work on the French boy.  
  
~CAFÉ~  
  
"Robert!!!" Enrique said with his hands out stretched, feeling his way around. "I know it's a blind date but I didn't think you'd make it LITERALLY!"  
  
"Oh, shut up and move" Robert snapped quietly, guiding the blinded boy to the designated site outside the café.  
  
Enrique wanted to glare but couldn't since he is, after all, blind like a bat in broad daylight. Reaching the place, Robert placed his hands on Enrique's shoulders and pushed him down into the chair.  
  
"Hey!!!" Enrique complained, "You could've at least TELL me!"  
  
"Well, that's then and this is now" Robert retorted. "Boy, you are a nuisance to handle."  
  
"ROBERT!!!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet. You're attracting unnecessary attention to yourself."  
  
"It's not like I NOTICE since I'm BLIND FOLDED!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OW!!! THE HECK THAT'S FOR?!"  
  
"For being so loud."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Grr . . ."  
  
"Look, you're blind date is almost here so act like a gentleman."  
  
"I'd like to be unless I can REMOVE the blasted BLIND FOLD."  
  
"I didn't say you can just yet. I was only informing you."  
  
"ROBER-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
" . . .!!! WHY did I EVER ask YOU and JOHNNY for a girl to DATE?"  
  
"Because you were desperate to get yourself a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh . . . damn . . . ." ~_~  
  
Johnny arrived with Enrique's blind date with a surprised and disturbed look on his expression.  
  
"Well, it looked like you two got along pretty well" Johnny stated, sarcastically, after seeing some few lumps on the blonde's head and a vein bulging from Robert's temple.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both Robert and Enrique snapped.  
  
"Oh, I assume this Enrique is my blind date?" asked a um . . . Enrique's date?  
  
The blonde brightens, hearing a 'lovely' voice. [MK: AHEM! AHEM! *COUGHCOUGH*]  
  
Both Robert and Johnny removed the black blind fold, letting the two to see each other the first time in history . . . . Okay so I'm exaggerating!  
  
"Wow . . . " Enrique awed, seeing his date. It was love at first sight . . . Well, for him actually. ^_^;;  
  
His date flushed, light pink colored her upper cheeks.  
  
She had dark olive eyes, eye lids brushed with very pale blue, white rimming it, glittering in the light, fair complexion, tainted with very light pink, highlighting her cheekbones. Her long lime green hair was tied in a single braid, drooping over her left shoulder. The girl was wearing a v-neck sleeveless white dress with a thin pale green sweater, clipped in the middle below her collar bones.  
  
Still flushing, the girl introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Olivia." Olivia smiled weakly but a poke from Johnny who was behind her; she gritted her teeth and broadens her smile, "Pleasure to meet you." She raised her right hand and hovered it over the table that was between the two.  
  
"The name's Enrique!" He cockily introduced himself, grasping the delicate hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasures all mine."  
  
Olivia blushed fiercely, returning her right hand to her side and sliding it under the table, wiping it off with the table cloth.  
  
"Well, since you both are acquainted, we'll be leaving now." Johnny grinned with triumph, planning to desert the two.  
  
Olivia snatched a hold of Johnny's jacket, grasping it tightly. She smiled through the gritted bare of sparkling white teeth and said with a tiny hint of a pleading voice. "Johnny, I don't think my BROTHER would approve of this; leaving me HERE with ENRIQUE in the broad DAYLIGHT on our first BLIND date." [Translation: GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!]  
  
Johnny's grinned only widen with each sentence that Olivia said. He reassured with the response, "Ah, don't worry. I don't think your BROTHER wouldn't mind since you are in the hands of ENRIQUE, here." [Translation: I'm sure you'll enjoy your date!]  
  
"Don't worry, Olivia!" Enrique, too, reassured the concerned girl, "Right, Robert?"  
  
"Heh, yeah" The said name snorted an answer, "Well, I'm leaving since I have a meeting. I'll see you later."  
  
The boy walked off, not giving the three a chance to protest, waving his right hand dismissively. "I'm sure all will go WELL." He said before disappearing in the thick crowd.  
  
Olivia was left speechless, containing her up-roaring anger. -ROBERT . . . . I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU PAY . . . WITH JOHNNY, AS WELL . . .- [Doesn't THIS line give off who Olivia truly is . . .?]  
  
Johnny grin maxed to the extreme limits. He patted Olivia's shoulder and wished them well before departing into the market.  
  
"JOHNNY . . . " Olivia looked desperate to leave Enrique. She turned to look at the supposed goofy looking Enrique, only to be confronted by a LOVE STRUCKED Enrique. Olivia blew some small sweat-drops before heading into the twitching zone. "Shall we . . . . Go some where . . . . Enrique?'  
  
Enrique nodded, trying his best not to drool like a pathetic love struck dog he is. "Let us go to the market!"  
  
The girl was relieved; she knew Johnny had to be in the market somewhere to look on the date's progress. With Robert, heck, who knows if he kept true to his word? [What the . . .?]  
  
Enrique stood up, happily grasping Olivia's hand and strolled his way into the crowded market, unaware of Olivia's displeasure written all over her face.  
  
Two figures were on a flat roof, overlooking all the main markets.  
  
"Man, he took the bait!" Johnny smirked as he eyed the two strolling into the market. "I sure know for a fact that 'Olivia' is enjoying herself!"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes, "Who planned this IDEA?"  
  
"Me, of course!" Johnny chimed gleefully, "And it's all worth it too!"  
  
Robert snorted out of amusement and slightly nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, yes. How can I ever forget?" He asked, sarcasm rising in his tone of voice.  
  
"WHY?!" Oliver complained, abruptly standing up from the meeting table.  
  
The purple headed boy merely latched his fingers together ontop the brown waxed table and simply replied, "We need to teach Enrique a lesson."  
  
"WHAT lesson may I ask?" Oliver asked, suppressing his anger, through gritted teeth.  
  
Johnny propped his arms on the table. "Teach him that gay guys dress up like girls AND that most girls are after his wealth which of course he doesn't care."  
  
"So you both saying I'm GAY?" Oliver's eyebrow twitched frequently.  
  
"Of course not" Robert replied, "We're saying that you are the most suitable candidate for this little lesson."  
  
Oliver gave Robert an incredulous look. You know, the one that says, 'Oh, really?' "Couldn't you hire some cross dresser to do the job?"  
  
"Do you think we could trust the guy with it?" Johnny asked back.  
  
The French boy crossed his arms, nose tipped in the air as well as arms crossed. "Ever thought of bribing?"  
  
"That's not how we work" Robert snapped.  
  
During the date, [I'm WAY TOO lazy typing the info down ~_~ so tired . . . @_@ NEED CAFFIENE!] Enrique did most of the talking, dragging, politely as he could, Olivia down the market, showing her jewelry and even convinced her to buy some new clothing, since she was LOVELY, after all, and a few . . . unique souvenirs that Olivia protested that it wasn't worth the while even on the first date.  
  
Returning to the outside café where both Robert and Johnny awaited, looking somewhat TOO comfortable in the white plastic seats.  
  
"Heh, did you two enjoy the date?" Robert asked with his arms folded, glancing up at the asked two.  
  
"HECK YEAH!" Enrique immediately replied.  
  
Olivia smiled weakly. "I need to use the restroom to . . . .'Freshen up.' "  
  
Johnny smirked and got up, shifting a duffle bag on his shoulder. "I'll lead the way."  
  
The lime green haired girl nodded and followed Johnny into the café.  
  
After they got into the café, Enrique plopped across Robert in an empty seat with his hands behind his head. The blonde figured Johnny had the bad since he WAS in the market after all. Both Robert and Enrique didn't say much except the silence that crossed the two. The blonde lifted the cup filled with tea and sipped it, already eager to beside to his date.  
  
Johnny returned to the table, grinning with great aloofness. Enrique noticed that the duffle bag looked somewhat . . . fuller perhaps; when the red head seated himself next to Robert.  
  
"Where's Olivia?" Enrique asked, blinking at Johnny, "and did your bag get fuller?"  
  
"She's still in the washroom" Johnny replied, "The bag? No."  
  
The blonde cocked a brow up, unsure of the response but allowed it to slide by. Robert, however, had nothing much to say except rolling his eyes and snort, sipping his drink occasionally. Johnny drank his water, still grinning like a mad man he is. Another cup was left; it was for Olivia, filled with orange juice.  
  
The café door creaked silently open. Since Enrique had his back to it, only the other two knew who it was departing the store and quietly stalked behind the blonde. Both Robert and Johnny successfully suppressed their laughter until the correct moment crawls by.  
  
"I'm back, Enrique!" a familiar voice chirped from behind.  
  
"Oliv-!!" -Enrique turned around, eyes bulged.- "-VER?!!"  
  
Oliver waved nervously. Robert and Johnny finally cracked in laughter.  
  
"WHERE'S OLIVIA?!!" Then the thought had struck him. "YOU DON'T MEAN- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ROBERT!!! JOHNNY!!!!! OLIVVVVERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oliver defended himself, "Johnny and Robert dragged me into to it!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!!" Enrique was out raged. He picked up the orange juice cup and splashed both the laughing boys. He then stormed off, mumbling some very ungrateful words.  
  
The French boy turned around at the splashed boys who had finally shut up. "I told you he wouldn't take it very lightly."  
  
Johnny and Robert glared, "Don't rub it in."  
  
"I'll leave you two with the bill" Oliver waved and left, planning to catch up with the raging blonde.  
  
~DAYS LATER~  
  
"Are you up to it?"  
  
"If you got the cash then we'll talk."  
  
"We have it."  
  
"Hitoshi . . . Do you think we really should do this?"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, Asuka!"  
  
"You're just in it for the money!"  
  
"So??"  
  
"Hitoshi!"  
  
"Asuka! Think about it!"  
  
"You're always thinking with your mouth!"  
  
"What's so wrong with that?!"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Um, ladies?"  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT!"  
  
o.O  
  
"Do you want the job or what?? We can always look for more girls!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: @_@ Okay, I'll leave it there for the time being!  
  
Enrique: Who the heck is Hitoshi and Asuka?  
  
Oliver: ^_^;;  
  
Johnny: I don't like this . . .  
  
Robert: Neither do I . . .  
  
MK: ^_^;; Review if you wanna know what happens!! 


	7. Meeting Someone New With Loads Of Enthus...

A New Beginning and a Big Surprise  
  
By Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: YAY, now I can finally bring in- MMPHF!!  
  
Koryuu: *covering MK's mouth* Could you NOT spoil it?  
  
MK: *pouts* Fine.  
  
Akito: . . . . .  
  
MK: Say SOMETHING, Akito!  
  
Akito: Hn.  
  
Koryuu: Is it me, or is Akito acting like Hiro Yui???  
  
MK: Yeah, and you act like Duo Maxwell . . . . ^^  
  
Koryuu: ^o^ I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!  
  
Akito: -_- . . . . .  
  
MK: ^^;; Uh, onward! *mumbles* I definitely need new assistants and characters . . . .  
  
Koryuu: You already have enough!  
  
MK: I wasn't talking to you, Koryuu! Oh, er, never mind! _;;  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
.: Meeting Someone New With Loads Of Enthusiasm! :.  
  
After a night of Tyson stranded in the coat closet, the three remaining BladeBreakers, Kenny, Max, and Rei, complained and whined to Kai about 2 AM in the morning. Kai, being drowsy and wanted more sleep before the noisy triplet had interfere with his 'beauty sleep', tossed the keys out the door. The three boys dove for the keys, unaware that Kai had slammed his bedroom door shut, putting up a door sign that said, 'DISTURB ME AND DIE!'  
  
Successfully unlocking the coat closet door, Max had not expected to be confronted by a tight gripping bear-hug, which overwhelmed him, making him and Tyson knock down to the finely wax wooden floor.  
  
"I'M FFFFFFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Tyson exclaimed like he had seen broad daylight for the first time in his life. "THANK YOU, MAXIE!! I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR ME!!" All the while, the boy was unaware of the blonde boy's suffocation, facing turning deathly blue . . . .  
  
"I" -gasp- "can't breath!" -gasp- "Tyson!" Max wheezed, struggling to get the large weight off his body.  
  
"Huh? OH!" Tyson leaped up, already realizing that Max had turned two shades of purple. "I'm sorry, Max! Didn't noticed I was killing you there, buddy!"  
  
Rei helped the poor blonde up in a sitting position, shaking his head with a grin.  
  
"You nearly suffocated Max, Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like he DIED, Kenny!" Tyson weakly defended himself.  
  
GGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL  
  
"What . . . was that?" Rei asked, blinking.  
  
"Don't tell me that's your stomach, Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed with exasperation.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson stated.  
  
Max finally managed to breath correctly again and, with the help of the Chinese boy, he managed to get up. "Well, that's Tyson for you; always thinking with his stomach."  
  
"Hehe" Tyson nervously laughed, "are we going out to eat breakfast?"  
  
"Tyson, its 2 AM in the morning" Rei said. "Kai's still asleep."  
  
"No one in their right mind would eat THIS early" Kenny quietly said.  
  
"What are we to do now then?" Max asked, looking at his comrades.  
  
"Get some sleep?" Rei suggested, stretching. "I'm still" -yawn- "tired."  
  
"Yeah, I agree we should do just that" Kenny agreed.  
  
"Yeah, same here!" Max bobbed his up and down. "Tyson?"  
  
Three heads loomed over to the couch in the next room. There, laid a 'peaceful' looking Tyson, sleeping away. No, wait. Let me re-write that; there, laid a drooling Tyson, snoring in his sleep while mumbling food occasionally.  
  
"Lasagna, please!" Tyson snored, shifting his body the other way, "Make that two lasagna and 4 slices of pizza on the go!"  
  
The three boys each had a sweat drop of their own, about as large as their head probably . . .  
  
"Guess he'll sleep down here . . . ." Kenny said. "Well, we have at least 5 hours of sleep, so rest up!"  
  
"Can't we sleep in, Chief?" Max asked. "It's not like we have a tournament or anything . . ."  
  
"So what's the deal, Chief?" Rei inquired.  
  
Kenny slightly shook his head with an inaudible sigh. "Well, there is a chance of a city tournament and beside; you guys need to stay in tip top shape!"  
  
The two groaned, trudging up the flight of stairs, following closely by Kenny. The three departed to their respective bedrooms, saying good night or morning or whatever. [~_~;;]  
  
-:|5 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES LATER|:-  
  
"Where in the world is Tyson??" Kenny asked, scanning the large mansion from outside. "I was positive that he had woken up already!"  
  
"Well, it IS typical of him to sleep in" Rei complied, stretching. "He does it all the time so, what do you expect?"  
  
"Expecting him to know when to get up" Kai snorted an answer, climbing in the black limo.  
  
"Oh, look there he is!" Max pointed straight ahead at the mansion's door.  
  
It showed Tyson running out of the door, hopping on one foot to get his other sneaker on, his cap held by his mouth, dark blue hair in complete disarray.  
  
"Wait for me!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted, after he finally got his sneaker on and but his cap on backward. He skidded to halt, almost tripping himself. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"  
  
"You're ALWAYS starving Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed, climbing into the limo.  
  
"After you, Tyson" Max jestered the late boy to go in before him.  
  
"Thanks, Maxie!" Tyson literally hopped in. Max followed and Rei was the last to shut the door.  
  
-:|CAFÉ|:-  
  
"Tyson, I think you had enough" Rei said, after watching the boy gobble down a plate of eggs and beacon, "after having 3 breakfasts already . . . ."  
  
"I'm not full yet!" Tyson complained, planning to get up and get more.  
  
"Oh, no you aren't!" Max pulled Tyson down in his seat. "If you eat anymore, you'd put the café out of business!"  
  
"So??????" Tyson pouted. "I'm STILL hungry!"  
  
Kai glared at the pouting boy which made him stop protesting. The boy sulked continuously throughout the breakfast, trying to steal some food off his teammates' plates but only got a glare and a 'NO.'  
  
-:|DOWNTOWN|:-  
  
The BladeBreakers wandered around in downtown, obviously having no destination whatsoever. Kenny suggested that they walked around downtown's central area, if their lucky, find some worthy bladers to beybattle. Kai strayed from the group, not wanting to be seen in public with Tyson, so he wandered wherever his feet took him. It led him to a bridge that was over a rushing river. He decided to hang around here a bit; at least it was quiet from Tyson's obnoxious complaining. Max and Rei tried their best to make sure that Tyson didn't go anywhere that had food in them.  
  
-:|DOWNTOWN CENTRAL AREA|:-  
  
"Tyson!" Max exclaimed with total exasperation while he and Rei attempted to pry the boy who was clinging onto a window of a bakery. "You already ate!!"  
  
"But I'm still hungry, Max!" Tyson protested after the two had successfully pried him off the window. The boy managed to slip out of Max's and Rei's grip, slinking behind only to bump into someone.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
". . .!"  
  
Kenny, Max, Rei whipped around, seeing Tyson had collided with a person. The boy was ontop of the bumped person, laying there motionless.  
  
"TYSON!" The three exclaimed in complete unison.  
  
@_@ "Urgh . . ." Tyson had swirls for eyes, holding his head as he tried to stop his eyes from moving in circles. "I have a major headache . . . ." Then it hit him that he had knocked a person over. He quickly got up, turned around and lends a hand to the fallen person. "Sorry, man. I didn't look where I was going!" He grinned nervously but realized that the person did not accept his offer. "Hey, dude, you okay there?"  
  
The fallen person was obviously a boy their age, wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt with an oversized dark blue vest, black cargo pants with black and white sneakers. His black hair shined unusually cobalt blue in the light, spiked with a slender ponytail tied in a navy blue cloth, seemingly ending up to his back. The boy's icy blue eyes appeared to have a distant look, a contrast to his fair skin. He slowly rose to his feet, not accepting Tyson's generosity of offering his hand to him nor did he respond to the question the boy had asked.  
  
"Well, it looks like someone got on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Tyson commented quietly, returning his hand to his side. Rei, Max, and Kenny were pretty wary but remained composed.  
  
Before any of the BladeBreakers had a chance to say anything else, the boy spoke up, "I'm fine." His icy blue eyes glided over to Rei's amber eyes, his eyes remained distant and yet icy. The four nodded their heads in acknowledgement.  
  
Rei felt uneasy with the boy's eyes on him, but he stared right back. "We're the BladeBreakers. I'm Rei."  
  
"Kenny."  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Omi." He looked over the said names, eyes with an unreadable expression. "So the prophecy is being fulfilled."  
  
The four boys cocked an eyebrow up.  
  
"What 'prophecy'?" Kenny asked, speaking for the other three boys' confused and questioning mind.  
  
"The fated boy should know" Omi replied in quiet voice. His eyes never left Rei's eyes, still locked on.  
  
Rei knew what Omi was talking about, but he didn't think it would come true after Fei Kon had done it. And beside, he read only about a half of the prophecy since the page was torn off. . . But his guts were telling him that HE'S involved in this strange prophecy one way or the other. Rei didn't know how he got the feeling but he knew. He just knew. It was the same feeling he had when he had first arrived here. But the question still remains; is the prophecy being revived? If so, why? So many questions were arousing Rei's mind. "Uh, c'mon guys. Let's split to the Central Area, it's not far away from here."  
  
The three boys were slightly startled but nodded anyways. Waving Omi a quick farewell, the BladeBreakers left to their destination. Omi lingered there a while longer, already knowing where to go next. He slowly turned around, and made his way through the dense bodies.  
  
"Boy, that Omi kid was sure creepy" Tyson announced as he slightly shuddered.  
  
"Yeah" Rei and Max nodded in agreement.  
  
"But what was he talking about with the 'prophecy' and who's the 'fated boy'?" Kenny inquired.  
  
Tyson turned to look at Rei. "Well, it seemed like you knew something about it Rei."  
  
"Actually, I know the prophecy but I'm not 100% sure on the 'fated boy' part" Rei said.  
  
"Details!" Max chirped.  
  
"We can wait for that" Kenny interrupted. "Right now, train, you guys!"  
  
"Oh, fine" Tyson waved and searched out for an opponent.  
  
Rei and Max followed in pursuit with Kenny following.  
  
"Ah!" A boy's head dodged his flying blade, whirring past him and out of the stadium.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" Tyson pointed out to the same boy.  
  
"Whoa, it looked like someone did some cleaning!" Dizzi chirped once Kenny opened the laptop.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, Dizzi?" Rei asked, glancing over Kenny's shoulder.  
  
"A bit beast, duh!" Dizzi responded.  
  
"Let's check it out, you guys" Kenny suggested.  
  
"We might find ourselves a worthy blader, after all!" Max grinned and hurried ahead, catching up with Tyson. Kenny and Rei tagged along.  
  
"Oh, that's no fun, no it isn't" A female voice said in displeasure, shaking her head as her dark violet hair swished about.  
  
"Are you the blader?" Tyson asked, once the gang had regrouped.  
  
"What blader?" The girl crooned her head to the side. "You mean when beyblade flew out? Yes, that's Raikou, yes it is!"  
  
"Uh, she talks funny" Max commented.  
  
The girl was their age, 15, having long dark violet hair with the upper part of both sides tied with two gold-yellow balls dangling from a black string, gold-yellow eyes full of life, wearing a black t-shirt with a wolf- tiger surrounded by lightning, dark grey cargo pants, white sneakers, with a dark yellow colored visor worn backward with the letter 'R' in the back and 'Raiju' in the front.  
  
"Name's Raikou!" Raikou beamed with loads of cheerfulness after her dark colored yellow beyblade returned to her hand. "You BladeBreakers?"  
  
"Yup, we sure are!" Tyson grinned with great pride. "I'm Tyson!"  
  
"My name's Kenny."  
  
"Max's the name!"  
  
"Rei, nice to meet you!"  
  
Raikou beamed once more, showing more of her childish side.  
  
It was hard to believe a cheerful girl like her could defeat someone. But something felt strange . . . in a good way. It was somewhat like this girl will help them somehow . . . . . Maybe she could've heard of the prophecy?  
  
"Dizzi said that you posse a bit beast, is it true?" Kenny inquired.  
  
Raikou's beam broadens to a smile. "Yup, yup! Raikou's bit beast is Raiju! Raiju is lightning and thunder, yes he is! Raiju is Raikou's favorite friend, yes, yes! Raiju is telling Raikou that this is fated to meet, yes!"  
  
The BladeBreakers sweatdropped with her child-like talking. It sounded cute though . . .  
  
"Hey, Raikou, you wanna bey-battle?" Tyson challenged.  
  
"No, no, no" Raikou's smile was still on even though she's shaking her head.  
  
"Huh? How come?" Rei asked.  
  
"Raiju said not yet so Raikou listens to Raiju!"  
  
"Raiju's a bit beast. It can't talk . . . can it?" Max blinked, confused.  
  
"Raiju can talk! Only through Raikou, yes! Raiju and Raikou have bonds! And . . . Raikou have no place to stay tonight, no, no." She smiled, chuckling as well.  
  
"Hey, she can stay at our place, right Kenny?" Tyson looked at Chief.  
  
"I don't know . . . . It's Kai's place where we're staying at . . . ."  
  
"Aw, it's okay! We'll tell him. He has to say yes!" Max grinned wickedly. "Okay, Chief?"  
  
"Oh, fine" Kenny reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Raikou so happy! Raiju is too!" Raikou was jumping up and down, gleefully.  
  
"Well, that's decided, let's search for Kai!" Rei suggested.  
  
The four nodded their heads and left the Central Area.  
  
'Well, that blew the training program off . . . .' Kenny sighed and shook his head.  
  
-:|BRIDGE|:-  
  
The blue headed boy was leaning against the stone railing, immersed deep in his thoughts, or so it looked like. Kai was aware of another presence lurking around the bridge. The figure was emitting cold pessimistic vibes. The presence was none other than Omi himself. Kai merely glanced Omi over, judging if he was a blader or not. Didn't seem so to him but appearance can be deceiving.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai held his position, leaning on the stone bridge.  
  
Omi took a silent step forward, both feet on the bridge as his response to Kai. The boy dared take enough steps to stand behind Kai, standing there silently. Kai instinctively whipped around, seizing his launcher with his Dranzer already in place. The red rip cord and the tip of the blue launcher were brushing against Omi's nose. To Kai's amazement, the kid didn't even flinch let alone bat an eyelash. Omi just stood there, letting the after winds breezed through his black hair.  
  
"You could've launched the thing," Omi said, sounding rather a bit disappointed.  
  
Kai merely narrowed his eyes, still gripping his rip cord and the handle of the launcher. "You're that desperate to end your life?"  
  
Omi stepped past Kai, leaning dangerously over the stone railing, running his fingers across the water, making many ripples. He returned to his previous position, staring off into the distance. Kai, figuring the boy's movement was a 'yes' in a response, was annoyed with his silent movement, as he lowered his launcher and loosening his grip on his cord and handle.  
  
"Answer me, what do you want, kid?" Kai's patience was obviously thinning out. [MK: Wait, wasn't it thinned out long ago when he first met Tyson and his obnoxious personality?]  
  
Omi then leaned on the railing, propping his right elbow on it, resting his cheek on it as he watched Kai glaring at him. "Only to see that the Guardian of Fire is in position with fate of both worlds." He shifted his icy blue eyes back into the distance. "However, it seems that the Guardian of Fire is straying from its duty."  
  
"What the heck are you babbling about?" Kai snapped, stuffing his Dranzer and launcher away. He glared one last time before stalking off the bridge.  
  
His figure disappearing from the distance, the remaining boy regains his composure, watching the speck of Kai's body fade away. Omi's icy blue eyes showed hints of slight joy that rarely surfaced even at times of happiness.  
  
"It has only begun, Guardian of Fire."  
  
-:|KAI'S MANSION|:-  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Hey, calm down" Tyson tried to calm the raging Russian boy down. "It's only one more, Kai!"  
  
"THAT MEANS ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED!"  
  
"Raikou doesn't eat much! Kai no have to worry! Wait, Raikou can eat own food with Raikou's on money!" Raikou suggested. "Raikou only need place to stay until Raikou finds someone!"  
  
"She does draw a good point there, Kai" Rei agreed.  
  
Kai glared at his teammate plus the girl. He grumbled he stalked off to his room.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Tyson called after.  
  
"WHATEVER, SHE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"  
  
"Not a problem!" Max grinned.  
  
Kenny turned to face the comfortable Raikou on couch, flicking through channels while holding her beyblade. "And how are you gonna earn your money, Raikou?"  
  
"Raikou found job at food store! They give discount to employers!" Raikou beamed. "Raiju says it's a decent job so Raikou accept!"  
  
"Do you ALWAYS listen to your bit beast??" Tyson asked, plopping down next her.  
  
"Raikou thinks so. Raiju always knows what's best for Raikou, yes, yes! Raiju is very wise and never steered Raikou wrong!"  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
MK: Sorry if it's either too long or a little too late!  
  
Koryuu: But be happy with what you got or I'll prank you with embarrassment!  
  
Akito: . . . . -_-  
  
Omi: . . . . .  
  
Raikou: ^_^ Raikou can't wait until-!!!  
  
MK: *Covering Raikou's mouth* Uh, nothing! Um, two new members to the Chaos Gang, AR!!!  
  
Everyone except Akito and Omi: LATER!! 


	8. Dreams of Light

MK: ;___________________; GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!! *Goes on and on*  
  
Koryuu: -_-;; She haven't updated for TWO weeks!  
  
Raikou: Raiju says that's very bad, yes, yes!  
  
Akito: Get on with the story. T_T  
  
Omi: No funny stuff. T_T  
  
MK: ............. BEFORE I do that, I'd like to say................... Omi and Akito TALKED!!  
  
Omi+Akito: T_T  
  
MK: O_o;; Uh, never mind. Anyways, homework was finally catching up to me . . . . . . . . AND IT SHOULD DIE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
MK: Er, um, English Language homework is a drag!!! I have to memorize the word, part of speech, and the EXACT definition the teach gave me! [_]  
  
Koryuu: *Roll eyes* It's not like WE care . . .  
  
MK: _ You SHOULD since the more work I get, the lesser time I get on the computer!  
  
Raikou: Um, MK, Raiju says you talk too much ^^;;  
  
MK: -_-;; Why did I ever created Raiju to be so 'wise'?!!  
  
Raikou: Raikou knows! Raikou thinks that MK made Raiju that because Raikou is childish!  
  
Akito+Omi: . . . .T_T  
  
Koryuu: Yeah, and dense too.  
  
Raikou: Dense?? Raikou no know understand!  
  
Koryuu: Yeah, you ARE dense since- MPHF!!  
  
MK:^^;; Enough complaining! Oh and I changed the titled to be more interesting and short too! [Original Title: A New Beginning and a Big Surprise]  
  
*****  
  
A Beginning to an End  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
*****  
-Chapter Eight-  
.:Dreams Of Light:. ***** [Rei's POV] [I'm gonna try this out, wish me luck if it goes well!]  
  
-:|Dream|:-  
  
It's this dream again . . . Where I run and run in an endless hallway. Why do I keep getting this dream?  
  
Sprinting down a dark columned hallway that seems to go on forever made me wonder. . .  
  
What am I running from?  
  
Nothing seemed to be alive; only me. I looked in every direction in hoping to see my fellow teammates but only to be confronted by darkness. Glancing behind me to answer my question, I saw none; only more darkness that wanted to swallow me up. But why is it? I strained the muscles in my legs. I wanted to stop to catch my breath but I couldn't. Something, like a force maybe, restrained me from resting; probably because it doesn't want me to be in the darkness.  
  
What are you trying to tell me?  
  
I looked up, straight ahead, thinking that I saw a speck of light. Blinking again, the speck was gone. Am I hallucinating? No, I can't, I'm in a dream. Have I forgotten that this will end eventually? That this is only my imagination? But . . . somehow, it doesn't feel like any ordinary dream. Something's different about this. It's always different every time I have this dream. But what?  
  
"Guardian of Light! You must hurry!"  
  
It's that voice. It sounds awfully familiar. It's a boy's voice but whose? Guardian of Light? What's that?  
  
With my hopes up high, I gained an extra burst of refreshing energy. This time, the never-ending hallway will reach to an end. I know it. Approaching that once speck of light, now a huge gateway, I ran through it, where the chasing darkness halted and retreated.  
  
I made it! I finally reached the end! Maybe this time, I'll see the owner's voice.  
  
Squinting my amber eyes; a silhouette figure wasn't all that far away in this brightly lit place. It was the exact opposite of the gloomy hallway, but this had white flowers of every type imaginable placed on every columns. I sprinted to the figure, hoping to get my endless questions answered.  
  
"Hey!!" I called out, waving my hands in the air.  
  
The figure turned around, face somehow got covered by the shadows which is impossible by the way! It's brightly lit and this dude has shadows! Anyways, I skidded to a stop, a few feet away from the figure.  
  
"Guardian of Light, your destiny awaits for you in the near future" The figure said, lifting up his face to reveal a pair of recognizable red- brown eyes.  
  
"What . . . Destiny?"  
  
He was about to lower his hood to show his face that he was . . . . .  
  
-:|End Dream|:-  
  
I woke up, rising from the comfortable bed in Kai's many room of a mansion. That dream was still fresh in my mind. Deciding to think about it later, I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the morning light. I looked around the luxury room.  
  
Across from the bed and on the other side of the wall, was a balcony with pale white for the curtains. The wall was a very light blue for the hue, and to my right was a fine dresser with a built in mirror, my bag with my clothes and some belongings was dropped beside the dresser. The bed I was in was obviously queen size, making me feel puny just being in it. The comforter mattress was apparently navy blue with the blanket midnight blue. The fluffy pillows were white with the hems royal blue. Gosh, this room must be based on blue . . .  
  
Stretching and yawning, I jumped out of the huge bed, heading to the balcony, figuring to get some fresh air. Opening the clear door, I peer over the railing, spying Kai training with his Dranzer. Wondering if Kai needed an opponent, I hurried to the washroom, got dressed and out to the backyard and launched Drigger into play. Noticing that Kai accepted, we began our morning battle which eventually woke everyone up.  
  
"It's six in the morning" Tyson yawned, still rubbing his eyes, "and on a Sunday, too."  
  
"Get use to it" Kai quietly snapped.  
  
"Hey, where's Raikou?" Max asked, looking around. "She was here asleep last night . . ."  
  
"She has a job remember?" I reminded Max, catching Drigger with my right hand. "Guess it's a draw, Kai."  
  
"Hn." Kai retrieved Dranzer and launched it again, this time his opponent was the aluminum cans.  
  
"Don't you think it's early for a grocery store to be open this early in the morning?" Kenny inquired as he adjusted his glasses on his head.  
  
"She was gone when I woke up" Kai replied, not leaving his sight from his blue beyblade. "And that was five this morning."  
  
"Weird . . ." Tyson said quietly, trying to muster up a possible reason for Raikou's early leave.  
  
I thought it was weird, too. Why would a girl like her wake up around four in the morning to go to a grocery store that doesn't open until seven- thirty? I'm surprised she had the strength to rise so early considering the fact that we didn't get to bed until eleven last night, just to catch up in the events in each other's lives. Now that I mentioned it, Raikou didn't talk much about herself . . . . Everyone was quiet for a minute or two, thinking why she left so early. I did, too but just couldn't come up with a logical explanation.  
  
"She probably woke up early to look for something" Max suggested with a slight shrug.  
  
"What would take her three and a half hours to look for?" Kenny asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, maybe she was looking for someone rather" I replied thoughtfully. Yeah, that must be the reason why.  
  
"Raikou could've told us who she was looking for and we would've helped" Tyson said.  
  
"And beside, when we first brought her to Kai's place she said she only needed a place to stay until she found someone" Max recalled.  
  
"She didn't say anything about having any siblings" Kenny added.  
  
"Raikou didn't talk much about herself" Kai stated with finality as Dranzer returned to his hand. "Look, it's not our business to know what she does four in morning. Our only concern is that she arrives back in my mansion for sleeping until her searching is done. Nothing more nothing less, you got that?"  
  
This was probably one of the rare times that Kai spoke that much about someone outside the team. Then after that, everyone went onto our usual morning exercise of honing our beyblading skills, even though our team is the World Champs, and had breakfast . . . .  
  
-:|Late Afternoon|:-  
  
Everyone was lounging around the kitchen and living room; Tyson and Max were obviously hyper to the extreme after eating two bags of Pixie Sticks. I don't know how the two got a hold of those sweets, but they did. Kenny was doing some update analysis on our training; Kai was listening to his high-tech mini CD player, off in the kitchen, looking like he was in deep thoughts. It looked like it though . . . As for me, I was flicking through the channels, wondering what's good to watch on a Sunday afternoon.  
  
Then the front door creaked open, and in came Raikou waltzing in the kitchen with her arms full of grocery bags.  
  
"I hope you didn't buy any sweets, Raikou!" Kenny called out to the kitchen.  
  
Raikou was grinning but she shook her head after she placed the bags on the bar countertop.  
  
"Raikou no buy sweets or unhealthy food! Raiju says it no healthy to body, mind and spirit!"  
  
She started to unpack the things, putting them in their correct place. Tyson and Max bounced into the kitchen, going through Raikou's bags.  
  
"Out!!" Raikou shooed the two boys out of the kitchen. "Raikou have no sweets! Go away!"  
  
After Raikou had unpacked the food she was in her room, upstairs across from Max's room. I'm not sure what she was doing up in her room, but something felt rather . . . weird. I couldn't pin point what exactly, but it did felt like that. The pocket in my pants where I left Drigger started to warm up. That's weird, Drigger hardly calls me at times like these. I pulled Drigger out of my pocket, closely examining him, wondering what's up. The seal glowed white, blinding my sight for a few seconds. I blinked. Huh?  
  
'Rei-san.'  
  
"Huh?" I looked around, wondering who called me. Rei-'san'? Master??! I sighed, that's the same voice in my dreams!  
  
"What's up Rei?" Tyson stared at me, face-to-face. "Looked like you seen a ghost!"  
  
I blinked several times before replying. "Um, no . . . Nothing . . . Just thought-never mind." I shook my head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever you say, Rei Mister!" Max grinned goofily before he ran around, chasing Tyson.  
  
I slumped back on the couch, wondering. Who would call me that? I'm not a master at anything beside beyblading and cooking. Closing my eyes, re- collecting my thoughts, that dream resurfaced again . . . .  
  
-:|Dream|:-  
  
It reappeared again. That bright place . . .  
  
"Rei-san . . ."  
  
It's that same voice!  
  
I looked around, trying to find that figure again.  
  
Huh?  
  
This place seems to be . . . . getting smaller?! I couldn't find the figure but I knew for a fact that the darkness is overwhelming this light! Then suddenly, the once brightly lit place is now pitched black. The once white exotic flowers withered away.  
  
What's going on here?!  
  
I looked around wildly. I wanted to wake up. Now. I wanted to get out of here.  
  
"Rei-san, onegai, calm down."  
  
How can I calm down?  
  
Panting heavily, I attempted to calm down as the voice told me so. Closing my eyes, a faint image of something flickered in my mind.  
  
Dr-Drigger?  
  
The white tiger roared, bobbing its head up and down. I snapped my eyes open. Drigger . . . can talk? Like how Raikou and Raiju talk? Telepathically? I shook my head. No, that's impossible . . . right? I then realized my surrounding was in complete darkness. I frantically turned in every direction. My assumption was absolutely correct; only darkness enveloped me. Already, it was getting cold. I hugged myself, noticing that I could see my own body.  
  
How can I see myself in the dark?  
  
In my right hand, somehow, my Drigger Blade was in my hand. It was glowing like my body was. What's going on? Why is this happening? Many questions swirled in my mind. I needed answers now like how I wanted to wake up. I slowly squatted down, still hugging myself as well as grasping tighter onto my blade. The shines in my eyes seems to have fade away as negative thoughts managed to slip through my empty mind of questions. I don't why though, but it felt like the darkness was part of me now . . . I felt so cold, so alone . . . . I need my friends support . . . Where are they? Why aren't they helping me? Rei, get a hold of yourself! Don't doubt your friends . . . They'll get through. They always do.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Huh? Tyson?  
  
My amber eyes flickered to life again, hearing a supportive voice.  
  
Tyson, where are you?!  
  
"Hey, wake up, Rei!"  
  
Max?  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Kenny?  
  
"Rei, wake up!!"  
  
Raikou? Kai?  
  
Images of my friends faded into view in the darkness. Five offering hands dipped into the darkness, lending me a hand; guiding me back into the light. I shakily stood up, grasping one of them. The hands lifted me off my feet. Right then and there, I was overwhelmed with relief and satisfaction. I knew who my real friends were. I knew it all along but why did I ever doubt them? The hand holding Drigger, the warmth seems to have strengthen the farer I am from the darkness and the nearer I am to the light. Drigger helped me. Maybe he's my guide of light . . .  
  
-:|End Dream|:-  
  
"Rei!"  
  
I groggily open my eyes, finding myself to be confronted with five heads looming over my sight.  
  
"What's . . . up?" I slowly sat up, looking at each faces which was filled with concern and worried ness.  
  
"You're what's up!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at Kenny dumbfounded. "What happened?"  
  
"You-you looked like the soul was sucked out of you!" Tyson replied.  
  
"It looked like you were taking a nap" Kai explained. "But when Max and Tyson were jumping on the couch, they noticed you didn't react."  
  
"Rei, you tipped over, eyes open dilated!" Max exclaimed. "Me and Tyson panicked so we got the others."  
  
"You scared everyone, Rei! Raikou was about to call ambulance!" Raikou had concern written all over her face, clutching her beyblade tightly. "Raiju informed Raikou just in time!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to look at Raikou.  
  
"You mean, Raiju knew?" I asked, standing up.  
  
Raikou meekly took a step back, still grasping her beyblade. "Yeah, Raiju knew. Raiju knew this was going to happen. It all fated, you see."  
  
"Hold up, wait a minute!" Tyson said. "'Fated'?!"  
  
"Rei should know. He read Prophecy, yes?" Raikou glanced over at me.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Max spun around. "Rei, you said you'd tell us!"  
  
I was partially speechless. "Well, yeah. I guess it slipped my mind. Yeah, I read it."  
  
"It gonna happen again, Rei" Raikou smiled a sad one. "You should tell friends. They have right to know."  
  
"What right?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Some people have parts; important ones." Raikou swirled around, stretching the hand holding her beyblade at arm's length. "Raiju have part, too. Also . . . You have to sacrifice a lot." Raikou flashed a grin. "Raikou know you do right. Raikou go now!"  
  
She twirled around, arms flailing behind her. Kai grabbed one of her flailing arm. Raikou blinked at the boy.  
  
"You're staying to listen." Kai instructed.  
  
Raikou childishly pout. "Raikou already know it."  
  
"Some parts are missing" I reasoned. "Like the Seven Heaven Precursors and alternative way to save the Worlds."  
  
Raikou hesitated to answer but reluctantly stayed. "Fine, Raiju will help, too. But the Guardians will tell their Masters themselves!"  
  
Everyone found a comfortable spot to sit around the living room; Tyson, Max, and Raikou squeezed to sit on the couch; Kenny was on the floor with Dizzi on; Kai was standing by the armchair, mini-CD player put away; and I was standing infront of the flat screen T.V. with my arms folded.  
  
"Long ago when the Bit Beasts were used as powered up magical weapons, they could take form of humans, drawing their raw energy from their masters . . ."  
  
[End of Rei's POV]  
  
***** MK: ^_^;; It no go with title, yes, I know! I think I did okay on Rei's POV!  
  
Koryuu: WHERE AM I?? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT RAIKOU?  
  
Raikou: ^o^ Raikou happy! Raiju is not . . .  
  
Akito: That was a pathetic attempt. T_T  
  
Omi: Yeah . . . .  
  
MK: ;_; Uh . . . Click on that 'GO' button. Yes, that one beneath here . . . . AND SAY HOW GREAT IT IS!! ^______^  
  
Koryuu: OR how much it sucks!  
  
Raikou: That no nice!! 


	9. Searching

MK: ^____________^  
  
Koryuu: I wonder who's the VICTIM now??  
  
Raikou: ^^;; Akito and Omi no show up much, no, no!  
  
Akito: And I don't plan to show up much . . . T.T  
  
Omi: Where are my . . . Daggers? *Checks his vest*  
  
Raikou: O_o Omi no kill himself now!! It still early in story!  
  
Koryuu: -_-;; And I thought your friend, Kazumi, was the suicidal one, MK . . .  
  
MK: ;_; Don't remind me Koryuu! I miss her . . . she moved to Washington State . . . AND NO SHE IS NOT!!  
  
Akito: -_-U You're getting off topic.  
  
MK: OH . . . Uh . . . Onward?  
  
*****  
  
A Beginning to an End  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
*****  
-Chapter Nine-  
.:Searching:. *****  
  
[Unknown's POV] [ Ya have to guess who this is! Heh heh! Y'know, I'm gonna do everyone's POV in each chapter! Unless . . . Something comes up . . . -_- ;;]  
  
-:|Somewhere in Tokyo|:-  
  
So Rei Kon is residing with the BladeBreakers; obvious thing to do in the summer.  
  
I crossed the busy streets, late afternoon, in Tokyo, purposely oblivious to all the commotion going on around me. Heck, I crossed the streets when the green light was on. Horns were blaring; cusses were shouted out the window when I was halfway crossing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, kid?!"  
  
"Trying to walk, what'd you expect?" I glared hatefully at the driver.  
  
The guy attempted to glare equally at me, but failed miserably. No on can match my death glare. [Uh-huh . . . SURE . . .] I continued on crossing the street, glaring at whoever laid their worthless eyes on me. So what if I'm in a sour mood on a 'beautifully lovely day'? It's not my fault that I wanted to cross the streets even though the green lights were on.  
  
Pushing the thoughts aside, I resumed my searching for that Rei.  
  
His Drigger must be put to rest . . . Permanently . . . It'll only interfere with what I have plans for the Worlds. I hope that -he- had fully played his part. But then again, he's dependable since he has no emotions.  
  
I smirked visibly, passing some couples as I made my way down the crowded sidewalk. Knowing where my sister was residing at, I strolled silently there.  
  
She was foolish enough to tell Mother where she was going. Pathetic little girl, you knew what would happen if I should ever find you with Rei Kon.  
  
I stood in front of a particularly familiar mansion. Glancing around at my surroundings, I knew I was in the right place. Taking care of each step I take, I cautiously approached the mansion but was soon stopped by a familiar sound of movements. Whipping my head around, I spotted the source of movements.  
  
Taking large steps back, returning to the stone wall entrance and leaning against it, I spoke with a low voice, "I know you're here."  
  
A recognizable figure appeared from behind the stone wall that encased the mansion, acting like a defense shield.  
  
"You've arrived sooner than I expected."  
  
"I couldn't possibly wait for the appointed time since Tokyo is just screaming out my name" I dryly and sarcastically replied, folding my hands.  
  
The figure snorted, turning around, hands in his pocket. "The others will arrive eventually." He shifted his head to glance at me. "The Guardians are in position to call their Masters since your sister's arrival."  
  
I narrowed my amber eyes. "So soon? And I don't consider -her- as my sister; just only to taunt."  
  
The boy shrugged without a care. "It's almost like the Guardians is anxious to get it started. And it's not like I care if you consider -her- one or not."  
  
Smirking, I closed my eyes. "The sooner, the better; don't you agree?"  
  
"Like I said before, I don't really care what happens to the Worlds. It's better off if it both ended . . . ceaselessly . . ."  
  
"You are as you say you are" I chuckled quietly. "Aren't someone anxious to end the Worlds?"  
  
The boy was about to reply but something caught his attention. Instinctively, he hopped onto the stone wall, leaping to the closest tree he could get to. I merely rolled my eyes, still leaning against the wall with my back to it. I knew he's there, but eventually he'll leave since he -does- have things to do.  
  
"What you doing here?" A familiar voice asked, practically hissing.  
  
Titling my amber eyes over to confirm of whom I was thinking of, I snorted. "Hn. Can't your brother visit?"  
  
The girl shifted the bags that she carried in her arms.  
  
"Not really." She glanced around, amber-gold eyes darting about. "Stay away if you know what good for you."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow up, "Should I tremble in fear now? Even though the Precursors won last time, doesn't mean they'll win again. Light don't always triumph over Dark, sister." I scowled, narrowing my eyes more.  
  
"Know that." She softly snapped, taking a step pass the stone wall. "But Light and Dark balance one another. Tokyo will surely suffer from Fight."  
  
"It's just a -city-" I scoffed, standing straight. "The Fight will only determine the fate of the Worlds. It'll only last, oh, say a few days perhaps?"  
  
She merely glowered at me, stalking off into the mansion.  
  
The ends of my lips curled to a smirk. I always enjoyed taunting her, it was fun and yet . . . endearing at the same time. I walked off, wondering were should I stay tonight. Might as well stay over with Gyrfalcon since it looks like he has a place to stay for the time being and the fun will start once everyone gathers in Tokyo at the appointed time. Damn, I should've arrive at the appointed time but a few days earlier then I could just wait for a few days . . . not a few weeks! I growled at my own stupidity, striding to wherever my feet feel like taking me.  
  
-:|Gyrfalcon's Place|:-  
  
It was rare for him and me to talk much beside the mission at hand. Okay, make that it was rare for him and me to talk -at all-.  
  
"Your sister is residing with Rei and the BladeBreakers" The other boy, sitting on the couch, said quietly.  
  
I was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool with his ice blue laptop infront of me, view of the living room ahead.  
  
"I know" I replied casually, typing an e-mail to inform the others. I glanced at up at him. "It sounds like you have a thing for her."  
  
He stared at me, staring through me with those icy blue eyes. I don't know about those eyes but it sure looks dead and distant. I have to admit, he's more emotionless than I am.  
  
"Do you think I care when I stated that it's better if the Worlds end permanently?" He inquired with a deadpan voice, like he was reading his lines from a book. "Maybe that will answer your question."  
  
I rolled my amber eyes back to the laptop's screen. He has ways with his words . . . answering them riddles . . .  
  
-:|Next Day|:-  
  
Walking down the same street as I did before, I stood infront of that mansion. Noises echoed from it . . . Sounds like their playing Tag in there. I shifted my eyes towards the sky.  
  
Why did Fate ever curse me with an idiotic sister whose friends are more idiotic than her?? Better word for it, moronic??  
  
Shifting my amber eyes back to the mansion's double door, I steadily walked up the stone steps. Before my knuckles tapped the old oak door, a familiar voice called to me.  
  
"Are you sure you want to provoke the Guardians early in the game?"  
  
I glanced up and realized Gyrfalcon was watching me from a nearby tree. Taking a step back, I shrugged carelessly.  
  
"True enough." I turned around, arms folded. "But it's not like the Guardians have called upon their Masters just yet."  
  
Just then, the old oak double doors creaked wide open. Immediately doing two back flips, I landed at the foot of the entrance of the stone walls, facing the mansion. Gyrfalcon stood still, like a bird watching its prey silently, waiting in the tree high above.  
  
The BladeBreakers was outside, along with my sister, goofing off. Kai, the captain of the team it seems, spotted me with his dark red-brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked aloud, catching the attention of his teammates, his eyes glaring hard at me.  
  
"I was merely passing through" I coolly replied, folding my arms, "admiring the mansion. Is it a problem?"  
  
"Yeah, actually it is" Kai retorted with his arms crossed.  
  
"Huh?" His teammates blinked at him while my sister managed to catch a quick glimpse at me.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I saw you lingering around my place yesterday afternoon and a few minutes back before we opened the door."  
  
"He mean no harm" My sister attempted to defend me.  
  
"You know him or something?" Rei looked at her.  
  
She hesitated to answer but sharply replied, "No."  
  
"And you there" Kai turned his head to the tree were Gyrfalcon hid, "don't think you can hide from me."  
  
"Wow! Kai literally has four eyes!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
Gyrfalcon hardens his icy blue eyes, sending daggered glares at the team leader before disappearing elsewhere.  
  
"All I can say is that . . . the Worlds will fall."  
  
With that said, I walked off nonchalantly. Then I heard something whirring behind me. I snapped my neck to left, spying a familiar dark yellowed colored beyblade, flying by and ramming into the stone wall. I titled my head back, seeing that my sister had launched her blade. Interesting, she had a very irritated expression.  
  
"Amusing, dear sister."  
  
"Am not your sister."  
  
Kai and the BladeBreakers readied their launchers.  
  
"Leave now" Kai growled.  
  
"Or face us in the stadium" Tyson and Rei added in unison.  
  
I gave them a look of disbelief, an artificial one at that. Shrugging once again, I escorted myself out. At least now I know that two Guardians are at hand. Five more from both sides and the party shall begin . . . . Once again . . .  
  
[End Unknown's POV]  
  
*****  
  
MK: -_-;; Not exactly long like I expected but . . . it's something right? RIGHT? Oh and . . . do YOU readers know who's the unknown? Gyrfalcon and the unknown's sister?? Well-  
  
Koryuu: The unknown's sister is pretty obvious, MK.-_-U  
  
Raikou: ^^;; Who POV next MK?  
  
Akito: T_T  
  
MK: Uh . . . . dunno. ^^U. Um . . . Akito, you look like No Face from Spirited Away.  
  
Omi: -__________-  
  
Koryuu: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Raikou: !.! Raikou . . . wanted to watch . . . that . . . !.!  
  
Akito: *DEATH glare* Shut up . . .  
  
MK: O_o;;;;;;; I'll back off now . . .  
  
Koryuu: Yo, what happened to Hitoshi and Asuka??  
  
MK: !! I'm WORKING ON THAT!!  
  
Omi: My . . . Daggers . . . .T.T  
  
Raikou: No daggers!!!!  
  
Akito: I thought you-  
  
MK: POV!! Not uh . . . usual . . .^o^;;  
  
Koryuu: *roll eyes* What ever happened to Gundaflowne??  
  
MK: T.T Y'know . . .  
  
Koryuu: No, I don't want to know.  
  
MK: THEN WHY YA ASK??  
  
Koryuu: Bored.  
  
MK: KORYUU!!  
  
Raikou: Say it Omi! Akito!!  
  
Omi+Akito: T_T Press that 'GO' button. Make sure it's under Report Abuse for abuse of OC characters and anime characters. Done.  
  
Raikou: AHH!! *whacks the two with a large paper fan* NONONO!  
  
Omi+Akito: T_T ** Press that 'GO' button. Make sure it's under Submit Review or Added whatever.  
  
Raikou: . . . . It do! ^_^  
  
Koryuu+MK: O_o She did the impossible . . . . GO RAIKOU!!  
  
Omi+Akito: T_T  
  
Koryuu+MK: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
To AquaRika (READ HER FICS IF YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU!): Am soooooooo sorry!! I promised you that I'd make a chapter long . . . but soon failed since my brain hasn't gotten out of the gutter. -_-;; So I'll try to make it up with a looonnnnggggg chapter for A Duo Tournament. Probably TWO chapters if able too! Maybe on late . . . again 'cause gots . . . chores to do . . .T.T CHORES SHOULD DIE LIKE HOMEWORK SHOULD!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!!  
  
Lyosuke: -_-;; I thought I was the crazy burning one . . . 


	10. Guardian of Fire

**10/22/04:**

Meep!! I just noticed that half the chapter been cut off! Mou...I think fanfiction(dot)net has a vendetta 'gainst me or something...That and a huge writer's block that's mixed with stupid formulas and equations....ANYWAYS, here's the _completed _chapter!

* * *

**A Beginning to and End**

_By: Brokn Innocence_ Formerly known as Makurayami no Kyouto

**-Chapter Ten-**

_-Guardian of Fire-_

**Normal POV**

"Are you saying that _you_ don't even know the second option is to save the world?!" Tyson asked incredulously while Raikou stared at him, whimpering under the pressure, right after Rei had finished telling the gang The Prophecy.

"Raikou sorry!" Raikou apologized with a pouting look. "Elder once say before but Raikou was too happy getting Raiju, Raikou no listen to Elder..."

"Can't you call up the old geezer?" Tyson ask with a frustrated sigh. "Man...First, Raikou says she can't tell us who the Precursors are since she says that 'Guardian will call Master when time comes'," he repeated in a mocking voice. "And to make matters worse, she doesn't even know the other option in saving the world!" Tyson had both of his hands on his head, scratching his head impatiently with an annoyed sigh.

Raikou look down at her feet in shame. _Raikou no mean to get Tyson upset_.

"Look, Tyson, you don't have to get all mad at this" Rei said in a calm voice with his arms crossed on the couch. "We have to trust what Raikou told us about the Guardians." He looked at Raikou and asked, "Can we contact Elder?"

Raikou creased her eyebrows together and shook her head. "...no..." She looked around, avoiding the BladeBreakers' gaze on her, "Elder not here anymore."

Everyone sighed, expecting her to say that. What can they do now? The Harbingers are already gathering...and it is only a few weeks left until the appointed day comes around. Silence hung over the group like a thick wet blanket.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked, breaking the uneasy quietness among his companions.

"Well, first of all, anybody had any weird incident that maybe relating to this?" Kenny inquired, hoping that something had happened to one of them.

"I think I might have" Kai spoke slowly with uncertainty rolling off his tongue, "but to make sure; girl is all Precursors based on elements?"

Raikou nodded. "What are they?" Kai asked.

"For Precursor, they are Light, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Ice, and Fire" She crooned her neck to the side, looking oddly at Kai. "Why Kai want know?"

"I think Omi may have something to do with this..." The slated hair boy said more to himself, "maybe that other kid, too."

"You mean that kid from a few days back?" Tyson asked, blinking.

"Yeah..."

"What do them and the elements have to do with you, Kai?" Rei posed, suddenly interested.

"Omi said something about the Guardian of Fire in position with its duty," Kai recalled vividly. "And that other kid, it's not just coincidence that he happens to be within our sight twice in a single day."

"Make that three times," Raikou said quietly.

"You know, my grandfather once said that if you see the same person more than three times in a day, then it's not just coincidence but destiny," Rei said, smirking.

"Then that must mean them two are the Harbingers!" Max exclaimed.

"Maybe but what of the elements?" Kenny asked, still unsatisfied.

"It seems to me that probably one or more of us are in this mess," Kai stated. "Since each of our Bit Beast gives the impression that they may have those required essentials to be one of the Precursors..."

_Kai very good! Maybe that why he is..._ Raikou smiled inwardly. She looked over to Rei who seemed to be in deep thought. _Rei look so immerse in thought. Maybe Guardian already call Rei? If so...Fight will be soon than later. Maybe in few day._ The violet haired girl slightly frowned from that notion. Raikou turned to look at Max. _Max so cheerful. It hard to tell if he is one..._ She pondered awhile longer and then shifted over to spy Tyson. _He too rambunctious. He act on impulse; not with head._ Then at Kenny. _He will be excellent strategist if only Bit Beast is in beyblade, not in laptop._ Raikou leaned back on the armchair with her arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. _Raiju?_

**_Yes, what is it, Lady Raikou?_**

She closed her eyes, envisioning her beloved Bit Beast. Raiju was crossed over with a wolf and tiger. With the face of a wolf, sleek body with powerful claws of a tiger and the slender tail of the wolf, Raiju's eyes were golden like the tiger, body tinted with pale yellow, it almost looked majestic.

_Raikou scared of Fight. It come soon than Elder prophesized. Maybe because of...?_

**_Do not worry about the Fight if the Guardian of Light has already called to its Master, which I assume it already has. _**Raiju nodded, nuzzling the small girl with its snout in assurance. **_The appointed day will be change to a sooner time. _**Raiju nipped his Master's ears. **_It is not because of him, Lady Raikou, which Tokyo must endure the battlefield that will be happening within, but it is Fate and Destiny that are pulling the strings of life._**

The violet haired girl hugged Raiju's snout and smiled. _Thank you, Raiju. Raikou feel much better now._

_**That is what I am here for; for helpful service and among other things that you wished me to be.**_

****Raikou grinned. _Raikou wonder what Raiju look like in human form?_

_**I cannot say for certain.**_

"Hey, Raikou!"

_Uh-oh. Raikou go now, yes? Friends call Raikou back now._

_**'Friends'....It has been a while since you called anyone that.**_

"Girl!"

She hugged her cherished Guardian and smiled as she gradually drifted back into reality. Raikou yawned and rubbed her eyes. Opening gold-yellow eyes, it was confronted with five heads looming in view. "Hi?" She squeaked nervously. The five heads started to back away and now Raikou could see that it belonged to the BladeBreakers. "Why you wake Raikou up?"

"It looked like you were having too good of a dream" Tyson said, smirking.

"Because Raikou did!" She nodded, smiling widely.

"That's not the point" Kenny sighed in exasperation.

"Then what is?" The girl blinked.

"You were glowing" Rei complied, arms still crossed.

"Glowing?" Raikou repeated, clueless. "Like, glowing neon?"

"Well, obviously" Max grinned.

"So why _were_ you glowing, girl?" Kai asked, staring at Raikou with unwavering eyes. "It's unnatural; especially while you're sleeping and having a 'good' dream."

"Oh!" Raikou nodded like Kai's message had some hidden meaning.

"Well?" Everyone had a raised brow in questioning.

"Raikou was talking to Raiju!" She said it so simply like it had explained everything.

"That's it?" Tyson blinked with a sweat drop. "I talk to Dragoon and I don't glow."

"Yeah, me neither" Max agreed.

"Did Dragoon and Draciel talk back?" Raikou looked at them expectantly.

"What?" The two looked at her unbelievingly. "No!"

The girl looked surprised then disappointed. "Oh...Raikou see...Raikou understand. Did Dranzer or Drigger talk to Kai or Rei?" Raikou looked hopeful.

"That is a ridiculous question," Kai snorted as he sat down across from her and then looked at Rei.

It almost looked like Rei was debating whether to answer the question. However, he was not so sure if it _was_ Drigger he was talking to. The Chinese boy shook his head. "No." Raikou stared hard into Rei's amber eyes. She then nodded as if she understood what Rei's eyes were saying.

"Oh, well...okay," Raikou nodded again and shrugged, "Maybe that what Raikou get for growing up with only Elder and Mother."

**End of Normal POV**

**Kai's POV**

"That is a ridiculous question," I snorted as I sat across from her. I looked over to see Rei, expecting him to say the same thing, instead I found him deliberating over the odd question.

Rei shook his head and said, "No." I spotted Raikou's gold-yellow eyes boring into Rei's amber one as if she was searching for the true answer hidden within his eyes and then nodded.

"Oh, well...okay," Raikou nodded again and shrugged, "Maybe that what Raikou get for growing up with only Elder and Mother."

"Don't you have a father?" Kenny asked carefully.

It seemed that she was pondering over the question and cautiously replied, "He left Mother and Elder to live big in city with Brother. They live somewhere in Tokyo."

"So...you're looking for them?" Max asked.

She shook her head. "No. Mother say not look for them. They a disgrace to family name."

The way she replied to the questions so hesitantly and with guarded answers, it is as if she does not want to leak and information about herself: only enough to satisfy the questioner... I stared at her, attempting to read her face...I got up from the couch and announced, "I'm taking a walk," and left before the others can have their say.

Strolling down the park, I seated myself on a vacant bench with my arms crossed. Closing my crimson eyes, I recollected my thoughts...

_That girl...I feel a very mysterious yet alluring power emanating from her...or her Bit Beast, Raiju. I don't recall her invoking Raiju let alone see the beyblade seal. She answered the questions enough not to get any attention but she got mine's. I wonder if the others noticed it too..._

"Hey!"

I cracked opened my eyes to spy Raikou heading in my direction. "What?"

She plopped down next to me and smiled widely. "What you pondering about, Kai?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

Raikou only grinned and stared at the rushing water as she was in thoughts. Something startled her, snapping her head up to the bridge. Curious, I looked up there as well. There I found that Omi boy and that other kid from days before. They both were staring directly at us with ice-cold eyes. Raikou and I got up, wary of their presence.

"What you want?" Raikou asked; cheerful eyes narrowed.

"Heh" The nameless kid smirked, "Can't we enjoy the view?"

"When did that view included staring at us?" I growled as I reached for my blade. "You two must be one of the Dark Harbingers!"

"Aren't you a clever one?" He retorted, spotting my movements. "Let's take action, Omi." Omi nodded and then jumped off the bridge, landing only a few feet away like a hawk. The other kid's smirk broadens and then followed pursuit of Omi's action. "Allow us to invoke the Guardian of Fire and Lightning!"

_Invoke Fire and Lightning?! I thought the Guardians call upon to their Masters! Not the other way around!_

"That no right! Guardian call Master!" Raikou exclaimed, speaking my thoughts.

"That is one way," Omi finally spoke up, readying his launcher and beyblade.

"Then what's the other?!" I demanded, whipping out my launcher into play.

"Put Blade away, Kai! Now not time to think with battle but with head!" Raikou protested.

"You'll see soon enough, Kai" The other kid smiled wickedly, "Dear sister, when will you ever learn? You cannot tame Fire with mere words...but with force!"

Raikou's expression winced as her hands reached into one of her pockets to retrieve her blade. "If want play that way, Raiju will beat you!"

"Now you're listening" He smirked again as he got a hold of his beyblade.

_Is this boy, Raikou's brother?! If so...then why is he one of the Harbingers?!_

"Go, Gyrfalcon!" Omi pulled his ice blue ripcord, sending his blade on the way. The beyblade's base was mainly light blue but with dark blue and ice blue on the attack rings.

"Dranzer!" I launched my blue beyblade on to the grass-covered soil.

"Darkgon!" The boy had dispatched a black beyblade with yellow attack rings.

"Raiju!" Raikou discharged a yellow beyblade with the darkest color at the spinning end that faded into light tone of yellow near the seal.

"Omi, you know what to do, am I correct?"

"Of course."

_I don't like the sound of this..._ My eyes widen as Darkgon and Gyrfalcon started to circle me. Dranzer and Raiju sped up, attempting to throw them off course. "What's going on here?!" I shouted as the two beyblade forced me to retreat under the bridge. "Dranzer!" I cried while I tried with effort to fend off the two other beyblades that was starting to come uncomfortably closer.

"Raiju, go!"

"Shadows of Fear!"

Yellow and blue beyblades hustled to my aid but they were forced to stop abruptly when Darkgon put up a dark barrier field, encasing the two blades and me. Raiju and Dranzer began to clobber mercilessly on the barricade, chipping away their attack rings.

"Raiju!!"

I looked over to Raikou, and to my surprise, she was glowing like back at my place when she was supposedly talking to Raiju. Taking at closer look through the dark colored blockade, I noticed that she was clutching her heart when she called forth an attack called "Clash at the Stratosphere." Ignoring the on-coming closer beyblades, I started to pound on the barrier, desperate to get out before Raikou was going to herself on this attack. It's not like I care but I can't live with myself if I'm in someone's debt. And I don't plan to start now, either.

It seemed that Omi and the other kid knew what Raikou was exactly doing but they kept their beyblades in motion.

"She won't last," The violet hair boy smirked with his arms crossed, "since this'll be her first Finality."

Raiju was beckoned at a notice's call from Raikou. Half wolf and tiger, electricity sparked from its body, flickering more dangerously as yellow aura started to surround Raiju, it howled like a wolf with a faint sound of a roar like a tiger. Up high in the sky, dark grey clouds started to swirl to the center as a rumbling thunder was heard, followed by a huge lightning bolt, striking Raiju dead on. Instead of being burnt to a crisp, the Bit Beast's aura grew larger; crackling with energy, Raiju took a step forward, frying the green grass.

"I don't believe it!" the boy grimaced when he took a quick glance at the approaching beast. "Omi!" The other boy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Berserk Beasts!" The two ordered in unison.

Immediately I stopped pounding at the non-budging barrier as Darkgon and Gyrfalcon glowed with blue and black energy. _Not good- not good **at all**. _The bit seals glowed menacingly within the dark barrier. I backed up as far as I could as I realized that the two had unleashed their bit beasts- in berserk mode nonetheless!

Darkgon's seal burst into brilliant dark lights that took form of a black dragon with blank gold eyes, roaring and flapping its scaly wings wildly. Gyrfalcon surfaced into sight as a large falcon tinted with various tones of blue with the tip of the wings white and dismal indigo eyes. Gyrfalcon screeched as it hovered above my head, eyeing me like its prey.

Raiju arched its slender back as it growled through bare canine fangs, electricity blazed, taking a replica of the owner. The featureless copy charged forth towards the dark barrier, disintegrating as it made contact with it. The barrier sizzled with the electricity, slowly diminishing away. Raikou smiled in relief and then suddenly slumped to the grassy ground, heavily panting. The obedient Bit Beast returned to its seal and whirred back to its owner.

"Guardian of Fire..." she huffed quietly with closed eyes, smile still playing on her lips, as she grasped her beyblade, "...awakens..." Then she passed out silently.

Taking the chance, I hurried out of the overpass, skidding to a halt beside Raikou. Noticing the rising and falling of her chest, I determined that she's blissfully sleeping. The aura that had surrounded her evaporated into thin air right after Raiju had executed its attack...

"Dranzer!" I summoned my faithful Bit Beast. I expected my phoenix but instead, the bit seal and the beyblade itself, engulfed into a high pillar flame. "What's going-?!"

The inferno had taken a solid form of a boy figure. I gazed in amazement. _I'm one of the Precursors?!_ Flames dying out and blue beyblade without the respective beast in the seal, off to the side next to the figure, he flexed his fingers, examining himself. Before I could take a step forward, the boy immediately start shooting off fire spheres at Darkgon and Gyrfalcon. The two berserk beasts didn't get to do much damage like it wished to, retreated back to it seals and returned to their owners. The two Harbingers disappeared around the bridge and the supposed Dranzer picked up the blue beyblade and treaded towards me.

The boy looked almost like a 17 year-old having wild bangs that was up to his face and the rest short with red-orange hair and lime green eyes that went well with his fair skin. He was wearing a crimson read sleeveless Chinese shirt embroidered with the phoenix in the front and the back of the phoenix's back side with the split tail decorated off the parted back cloak, black elbow length shirt underneath, dark green baggy cargo pants with dark crimson red sneakers and to top it all off, he wore fingerless black gloves with wide grey cuffs.

"Dr-Dranzer?" I choked on the words, apparently still fazed by everything.

'Dranzer' nodded, handing back the blade to me. I took it and glanced down at the seal. Dranzer wasn't there. I clutched it for a moment before stuffing it back in my pocket. I looked over to Raikou who was still knocked out in Dream World. Great, now I'm stuck with carrying girl here back to my place. Just wonderful.

While I was cursing at myself with the luck I have, 'Dranzer' picked Raikou up, carrying her bridal-style, along with her blade and looked at me expectantly. I looked at them for a few seconds before leading him back over to the mansion in silence.

A question popped in my head.

What am I going to call 'Dranzer'? Am I going to 'Dranzer', Dranzer?

Brokn Innocene: Since I couldn't get my lousy head out of the gutter for Duo Tournament's chapter, I decided to do this. Anyways, I know in the last chapter I said I put up what happened to Hitoshi and Asuka...well...I _have_ been working on it but I just couldn't write it the way I want it to be and thus...resulting this chapter in replace for that. Trust me, along the line or chapters, I'll do something for them. Oh, and by the way, once I gather all the 14 characters to Tokyo, which will be a while, unfortunately, I'll have something for you guys...Something I was thinking while reading fics. Hehe. I have weird ways of getting inspiration...Now if that could just last long enough to finish one blasted story...or maybe try to draw past 3 pages worth of comic...TT Anyways...

Review please! TT I know I've been losing some readers because of my laziness. Not good................withers away like dust


	11. Schneider

**A Beginning to an End**

By: Brokn Innocence

**_-_Chapter Eleven-**

_-Schneider-_

-Koryuu's POV-

Snickering as I flatten myself against the red brick building, watching American teenagers screaming their heads off after the fun makeover I did to their Civic. The once used to be metallic blue Honda Civic is now brilliantly colored in various tones of different shades of my personally favorite color: green. I never knew how much materialistic American teenagers are attached to replaceable objects here in America. Another shriek by the same teenagers: I figured by now they had found my infamous trademark; the victory sign with my chibi face doing the raspberry. Ah, horrified screams brings music to my ear-

"OW!!" Speaking of ears, I had my right ear pulled by none other than... "Asuka!"

Asuka had her right hand on her tilted hip with the other still tugging on my ear. "Who else did you expect, Koryuu-chan?" Asuka raised a questioning eyebrow. "The police? FBI? P.I?"

"Kinda hoping for the C.I.A, really" I grinned but it was later turned into a frown when she twisted my ear. "ITAI!!" Asuka released her hold on me and shook her head.

"Got caught didn't you?" a familiar voice chided with odd glee. It had to be the money-obsessed girl...

"Oh, shut up, Hitoshi" I glared over Asuka's left shoulder, nursing my red right ear. "It's not like you hadn't had the same punishment."

"To be more exact" Asuka said, with disappointment written all over her face, "Hitoshi hadn't received any punishment from me."

Hitoshi stepped forth, beside the black-haired girl, with a silly grin on her face. "Since I didn't step over the line like you did, Koryuu."

She just had to rub it in...Damn that girl...

Her crimson red eyes lit up with that all-knowingly smug look on her.

I looked away with my nose in the air, "Who asked a petty thief like you? Least I got the guts to confront one of the Precursors!"

"Not true" Asuka quietly disagreed, "You haven't awaken the Guardian let alone confront one!" She hissed softly. "Even if you did, your Guardian had not materialized yet!"

Hitoshi snorted in amusement. "Our Guardian already has."

"I don't see them!" I shot Hitoshi a glare. When did I have the bastardly luck of bumping into them during my reign of fun?

The girl I shot the glare to jerked her head over to the right. I shifted my emerald and my mouth went agape.

Two male figures emerged from the shadows, revealing one with a hand about the other's shoulder, grinning after some talk while the other was rolling his eyes. The one that was grinning obviously took on Hitoshi's obnoxious moneymaking persona. He looked around 16 or 17 give or take a year, hell, I don't know how old these Bit Beasts are! Anyways, he had blazing red hair with a rat-tail that ended about mid-back and gleaming gold eyes that twinkle the desire to burn something. The boy glanced at me with slight smirk.

The other boy looked about the same age as the other one but gave off the impression of a well refine teenager. At least _he_ looked approachable...I think. At any rate, he had mushroom-like midnight blue hair with a calm pair of cool grey eyes. He then sighed and nodded in acknowledgment of my existence.

"Hehe" Hitoshi grinned at my expression. "You must be envious eh?"

"When did ya invoke them??" I demanded as I crossed my arms with a soft 'hmph!'

"With an urgent meeting in Europe" Her grinned morphed into a broad smirk.

"Sounds more like _larceny_."

"No it _wasn't_!"

"Betcha swipe a hefty amount eh?'

"Oh shaddup, Koryuu!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"No, _you_!"

"You!"

Hitoshi and I were up in each other's faces, still arguing until Asuka's hand shoved our faces apart. "_Both_ of you shut up." Her normally passive purssian blue eyes were lit with annoyance and agitation. Taking the cue Hitoshi and I let up, glaring at each other from a distance.

I spun around with hands behind my head, looking somewhat peeved at the four's presence. "Whaddaya want from me?" I glanced over at the two masters, still glowering at the brunette girl. "Usually, you two would _never_ look for me but for Akito-- and where is that guy anyways? Wait, where the hell _is_ everyone?"

The black-haired girl sighed as her eyes returned to being passive. She faintly smiled, noticing her irritation on her childish face. "We want nothing more but to see that you have fulfilled your part."

"You're right about _never _looking for you one thing but for the bastard, that's Asuka." Hitoshi stuck her tongue out when I glared balefully at her, "He's somewhere in Japan. Everyone else must be somewhere not here."

"Fuck you, Hitoshi" I continued to glower at her with much disdain.

"Thanks but no thanks since I'm no dyke" She grinned, baring her pearly white teeth.

"Bitch!!" I was about to pounce on her until the redheaded bit beast human somehow managed to get behind me and held me by the collar of my shirt. "What the hell!!!" I squirmed, trying to get my feet to meet the ground. "Tell your idiotic beast to let me go!" I folded my arms in a huff.

"Hey, I have a name you know" The older boy that was holding me flicked my head.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Spiro, moron."

"I. Am. Not. A. Moron." I turned my head around to glare at him. With that, he dropped me. How rude! "Bastard."

His cheeky smile turned into a feral grin as his hand whipped up a small flame within his palm. "Bastard?" He blinked innocently but his grin said otherwise.

"Put out the flame, Spiro" the other boy swatted the redhead's head. Spiro frowned but he threw the flame to the weeded plant beside him and watched it wither into ash.

"Aw, must you be like that, Scion?" The redhead frowned childishly.

"Please," Scion rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Koryuu" Asuka sighed again as she rubbed her temples in circular motion, "must you curse?"

"Well, it's in my nature ain't it?"

"No, that would be in _Shigeki's_ nature" The crimson-eyed girl corrected. "Did you bump into him along the way here and picked it up or something?" She eyed me suggestively.

"No" I stuck my tongue out and glared, "haven't seen him."

"Now, if you still on insisting to be like him or whatever" Asuka looked at me warningly. "I might just have to deal with you personally..."

"Meh..." I cringed under her glare and hung my head in defeat. "Finnnnnnnneeeeeeee."

"As of now, did you finish your part?" Asuka inquired as she motioned her Bit Beast to return to her side, which he did.

"Yes..." I sighed as I made senseless patterns as I dragged my foot around. Asuka's always so...motherly towards me. I hate pities or sympathy from people.

"Good, so have we" She nodded more to herself. "Let us all go to Japan together."

"But the squirt's Guardian-!" Hitoshi began to protest but was soon caught off by the raven-haired girl's blue orbs.

"Winanther will reveal itself eventually," she said.

"I named it Schneider!" I stated as I glanced between the two. Suddenly, I felt like a child. Well, it seems to me my time of happiness has been squashed by The Prophecy. Kami-sama, I hate it now. The only good thing that came out of it is the inheritance of the Bit Beast and destruction of Tokyo. _That's it._ "And I'm _not_ a squirt!"

"Interesting name there, _squirt_" Hitoshi snickered with a slight grin. "But it _is_ true that you _are_ a squirt. You're short."

"Shut up!" Grrr...So what if you're a head shorter than normal??? It has it advantages!!

"Hmm, shorty seems better." She said thoughtfully.

"_Shut up _!" Why isn't Asuka or Scion doing anything????

"Midget?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted with my eyes closed. I didn't noticed but I was glowing green. Well, that's nothing unusual if you count being poked fun at being at a stunted height and suddenly they're blown at least a yard or so away. Was that a sign of something?

"_Somebody's_ short-tempered," Hitoshi said in a mockingly singing voice.

"Koryuu, focus." Asuka's gentle voice spoke.

Focus? I can do that. Focus on Hitoshi being blown away at least 4 miles from here!

"Focus your energy on your beyblade not the wind, you twit." Now that wasn't Asuka's voice. It was Hitoshi's idiotic beast, Spiro.

"Grr...."

"Nimrod" Hitoshi sighed.

Okay, I _had enough_!

Something had happened since I felt my trusty beyblade glowing intensely hot and then cold. Wondering what happened, I cracked open my eyes and spied Hitoshi and Spiro grinning while Asuka and Scion were slightly smiling.

"Whaddaya smiling at?!" I blinked, suddenly furious.

"_Now_ we can go to Japan," Hitoshi grinned broadly. "Well, at least I think so." She shrugged and pointed to something next to me.

Shifting my head over to what she was pointing at, my mouth dropped for the second time today.

Before me stood my Bit Beast, Winanther, still in beast form, having to be a black panther with green eyes, and light green butterfly-like wings, staring blankly at me and I don't blame it, quite frankly.

"Schneider!"

"How do you suppose we get there with a big panther?" Scion questioned as he came over to pat my beast's head who purred.

"Tranquilize it and say we found it?" Spiro rolled his shoulders with a wicked grin as he too came over but only to get a feral growl. Heh, he deserves it.

"You're not doing anything to harm Schneider!" I shouted with a huff.

-End of Koryuu's POV-

**Brokn Innocence:** Meeeep! I no update!! . Bad, very bad! Anyway's here's the short chappie. Seems kinda rushed and choppy too. I'd revised it but teachers at High School aren't so forgiving with homework and projects...so there aint much time...


	12. What's in a Name?

**A Beginning to an End**

By: Brokn Innocence

**-Chapter Twelve-**

_-What's in a Name? -_

**-Dranzer's POV-**

To say it was weird was an understatement—especially when you find yourself carrying an unconscious girl, walking beside your Bit Master and Beyblade Owner. Actually, you can say it was uncomfortable seeing that this was your first time being outside of your Seal and in human form, too, from as long as your can remember, which wasn't much beside being summoned, and communicating with your Master. Okay, not communicating, but it was an awkward silence to say the least.

Of course, being the reliable and loyal Beast I was, I didn't let any discomfort or any emotions surface, taking after my aloof Master and Captain of the BladeBreakers.

Upon entering the mansion, I was confronted with my Master's 'friends' shooting out questions after questions about my presence which only induced my Master's infamous glare and irate silence. It was to be expected, I guess, but I didn't realize how much of a lively bunch of 'friends' my Master had.

He had told me to lay the unconscious violet-haired girl who was still hanging on to her various yellow-colored beyblade, on the couch that was provided in the living room. I had complied obediently without a sound and later stood behind the couch with my arms loosely crossed, feeling slightly like an outcast among my Master's 'friends' who were completely animated and amiable amongst themselves, and occasionally attempted to get me in on their random conversation. I only nodded and shrugged but Tyson seemed to have loudly exclaimed that I had better social skills than my Master. What a shocker. However, with that remark, my Master gave Tyson that glare that I think said something like 'Don't you ever shut up?' Well, after that glower, I guess he did, only later to talk again. Oh, well, can't expect to have all your wishes grant in one day, now can we?

By nature, I only reply or comment when necessary and when I do, it's mostly worth it. Other than that, I guess it's a nod or shrug—beats a death glare and cold silence any day, right?

At any rate, my Master had yet named or called me by names beside Dranzer, and . . . I don't think he called me that, either, from what I can recall—only once, but still. It was weird, though, like I was half-expecting this whole situation to happen.

Glancing over to my brooding Master who was at the kitchen table, seating in one of the vacant stool, I noticed that he was seemingly in deep thoughts with his beyblade in hand; Seal empty of my Beast presence. I think he's still a little shocked from what had transpired in less than an hour and so was I. You'd think he was prepared for this circumstance from what that girl, Raikou—I think that was her name—had said and Rei's telling of the Prophecy as well as the fact that my Master was the one who said that any of the BladeBreakers may have connections to the Prophecy.

You must be wondering how I know all of this given that I was trapped in the Seal. Technically speaking, I wasn't trapped in the Seal but rather roaming the Spiritual World where the other Beasts resided. From what I heard, Drigger was trying to establish a connection with his Master so that they could communicate with each other, much like Raiju and his Mistress. Or was it to inform his Master something? Anyways, Raiju enlighten me to the current affairs to the extent of having two Harbingers being Invoked and a Beast Summoned, whereas I was the only Precursor Invoked. That was not a good sign.

I'd like to see how the others are fairing in the Spiritual World, but it seemed that I can't. I don't understand why. The only other being I'm aware of spiritually was through my Master. Thing was I can't seem to converse with him. It was like he built up glacial walls around his mind just for this. If I can't talk to him mentally, then how are we to fair against the Harbingers? From what Raiju had told me, they were preparing for this Fight since the last time they were sealed in Dragon Mountain and that was five generations ago.

"Nnngh . . . "

Raikou's groan had brought me out of my reverie. Golden orbs blinked for several moments at me, trying to figure out who I was, I assume. Then she smiled—an all knowing smile—at me. For a moment I was startled. I couldn't understand _why_ I was startled, but I was.

"Hello!" She brightly chirped as she careful rose to a sitting position on the couch. "You must be Kai's Guardian, yes? Dranzer, yes?"

Nodding numbly, it was strange for my name to be used beside for summoning.

"You're okay!" Max sighed in relief as he plopped down next to her.

"Yup, Raikou is a-okay!"

"Of course he's Kai's Guardian!" Tyson exclaimed as he stood beside me, a full head shorter. "They both have that 'I'm better than you' aura! But him here" –motioning at me—"is much more preferable than Kai any day."

I suppose my Master deliberately ignored that last statement so I shot Tyson a warning glance, since it was painfully obvious that now was not the best time to poke fun at my Master, given that, if provoke, he won't be liable for the actions he's going to commit on Tyson.

As thick-skinned as he was thick-headed, Tyson did not interpret nor saw the look I gave him. Now I wonder why and how the hell did he became a World Champion Beyblader when he cannot see a fragile situation we are in? Especially when it involved both Worlds.

"Come, sit!" Raikou motioned her hand for me to come around the couch and sit beside her.

Quickly glancing up at my Master, this time, a bit concern seeing as how he had yet to say anything to or about me, aside from my emergence, unsure if I should comply with the girl's kind gesture when it was evident my Master was unsettled. Raikou may have seen my glance and hesitance when she flashed an understanding smile at me.

"Raikou see. Dranzer go, yes?"

I uncertainly nodded my head and carefully made my way towards my Master, still retaining that far-off look in his eyes. I could feel that there were several pairs of eyes were intently trained on my back. Shrugging it off, I strengthen my resolve to somehow console my Master even if it was obvious that he did not want or need it. However, taking after him and serving him loyally and most faithfully throughout the years, I couldn't just do that. I'm his Bit Beast, after all.

Stopping when I was about a foot away, I was about to call out to him when I realized the fact that this would be the first time I, and everyone else, heard my voice.

"Master Kai?" I spoke somewhat tentatively. I was surprised to hear that my voice was fairly smooth and mellow and sounding a lot more confident than what I was feeling at the moment.

Crimson orbs flickered my way for a brief moment before down to Seal. He shook his head as if to clear his cluttered mind and focus at the task at hand, stuffing the blue beyblade away.

"What is it?" He rose from the stool, half a foot shorter than me, though still containing his famous intimidating aura. Master looked about ready to snap anyone's head off should they rub him the wrong way. I guess he was brooding over the thoughts about the Fight...and the Sacrifices that are needed to be made if we can't find the alternative way.

No, wait. I _didn't_ guess but rather..._felt_ it?

Odd, I could've sworn Master put up a mental barrier. Maybe it dissolved when he was lost in thoughts?

"Are you okay?" My brows slightly furrowed.

"Yeah, are you, Kai? You don't look too good." Rei backed me up when my Master was about to blow me off and stalk off to his room.

With a narrowed crimson glare, Master grounded out with finality, "I'm. _Fine._" You could automatically tell the unsaid words, 'So leave me the hell alone.' He made his way up the stairs and paused when Raikou exclaimed,

"You no name Guardian yet, Kai!"

I wasn't aware of myself anticipating for Master's response when he finally replied after a few moments of silence, "Chrono." Then the sound of a door closing and a click resounded.

"Chrono is nice name!" Raikou bounded over towards me and practically attached herself to me. I stiffen considerably, unsure as to how to respond to such action. She looked up at me, grinning sheepishly once she released me, "Raikou sorry. Raikou is only happy for Chrono! Raikou can't wait 'til Raiju comes!"

I could only numbly nod and glanced around, hesitant as to what to do now since Master appeared to have locked himself in his room.

"Don't worry about Kai, Chrono," Tyson waved dismissively in the direction of Master's last appearance, "You should know by now that he's always grumpy about something."

For a moment, I briefly understood why Master Kai had that unrelenting urge to throttle Tyson out the door throughout the years he worked with the Champ. I have to give my Master an award of sorts to keep that desire in check and on the down-low. The reason why was that Tyson seemed to be a bit of flake—more or less, anyways—and that, well, he just had this aura that was screaming to be scathed at.

However, being the decent person that I am, I merely nodded but pursued my Master anyways.

**-End of POV-**

Erm, right. I had most of this chapter done since Dec. of 05, but was busy with the others ficcies togive this one much thought. Although I did say that I'll rewrite this whole story so that it'll be different, I wanted to post this chapter up since**hermionegranger965** was dying to see the next chapter, so this one's dedicated to you! Very late thanks to those who've reviewed!

Looking back on previous chapters, I was visibly cringing and embarrassed with a single question running through my head: 'How can _anyone _read this?'

I'm particularly pleased to see how far I've come.

Cheerio. Mmhmm.


End file.
